Reaper Magic
by FangirlNikora
Summary: Aizen has fled, leaving Soul Society to wait and recover from his last attack. But new developments throw Ichigo and his friends into a world they were not yet prepared for... The wizarding world. Ties will form, battles will be won and lost but something tells Ichigo that this is more than just a recon mission
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! My last prologue did not have everything I wanted so was forced to delete and start again!**

 **My name is Nikora and this is my first fanfiction! I'm planning on making this an Ichigo x ? story and I'll probably want ya'll's input on that. I also write requests just nothing... bad. If you have any comments or concerns just let me know in the chat. Also, NO FLAMES PLEASE! I understand if you don't like the story, but please try to keep any rude comments to yourself. So without further ado the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own any of these characters except for maybe a few OCs to come at a later date and part of the plot that does not match up with either world. Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

'Someone's watching me.'

"Good morning, ICHIGO!" That one sentence forced the Substitute Soul Reaper upright in a flash before flying through the air and landing gracefully on the floor beside his bed. The same could not be said for his father who ended up landing in the splits unconscious.

"You need to get a new wake up call." Ichigo muttered under his breath. Now wide awake, the boy grasped his father's shirt collar, dragging him to the door and throwing him into the hall before slamming the door in his face.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." The sound of Kon's voice was almost too much for him at the moment. Ichigo slowly turned to see the plushy mod soul lounging on his bed with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I don't have to let you live here. Would you rather I sent you in a box to Mayuri?" He growled. Kon's reaction was just what he thought it would be. Silence. "Thought so." The rest of the morning went smoothly. Kon didn't say another word as the threat of being sent to that mad scientist was very real, and with the door locked his father had very little opportunity to pull anything. He got ready for the day and made sure to secure his new and improved Soul Reaper Pass to his belt loop. It wasn't the same as the last one; a wooden slab with a hollow like skull in the middle, instead it was a small cellphone sized black metal slab with the same skull in white. Enhanced to hold extensive amounts of reiatsu and would immediately transfer a Gentei Reiin when he became a Soul Reaper. A reasonable precaution as of recent events. (AN 1)

It had been three months since Aizen made an attempt on Karakura town. However it hadn't resulted like they had planned. Long story short, Ichigo had not been forced to use his Mugetsu. Aizen and his remaining forces had fled before that point. That left Ichigo as the most dangerous threat within Soul Society transferring the target onto his back. Central 46 had attempted to justify sealing him away until his power was needed only to meet with… resistance. The captains of the Gotei 13 had stood against them threatening to rebel if any harm came to the Substitute. With that he had been forced into the Fifth captain position for "monitoring purposes".

Just thinking about those events made his head hurt. Ichigo shook his head to disperse the events from his memories, concentrating on getting to school on time for once.

"Ichi-nii! Good morning!" Yuzu cried flashing him a bright smile which he returned.

"Morning Yuzu, where're Karin and Dad?" He asked sitting to enjoy his breakfast.

"Karin left early. Apparently she has a test coming up and she needed help preparing. Dad got a call and said he wouldn't be back for a while." She explained placing a plate in front of him. She was about to turn her back to him when her brown eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I almost forgot. You got a letter!"

"A letter?" Ichigo thought aloud as his sister shoved an envelope into his grasp. The front bore a strange crest that he had never seen before.

'It's not Soul Society. What's going on?' Reaching his hand to the flap he grimaced. The seal was already broken and carefully replaced. With a swift movement he opened the letter. That was one of the only times in Ichigo Kurosaki's life that he was genuinely confused by a situation.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'What… the… heck?' He thought.

"That's strange. What's a Hogwarts?" Ichigo almost panicked when he heard Yuzu's voice right next to his ear. "It seems interesting. Why do they expect and owl by July 31?" She asked. After a moment he managed to calm himself down until he slipped the letter back into his pants pocket. "Karin and I both got letters too. Maybe its some exchange program."

"Don't know. I can ask around if people have heard of it. I'll see you later tonight." He didn't wait for a response. By the time he heard her hesitant goodbye he was already out of the house and the door was closing.

"Damn, this is getting weird." He groaned.

"ICHIGO!" The sudden noise caught his attention causing him to look up and search for the source of the familiar scream. Just outside his gate stood a panting Orihime and a bored Uryu.

"Uryu, Orihime? What are you doing here?" He asked. That is until both of them held up envelopes similar to his own.

"I'm assuming that this is what's making your reiatsu go nuts." Ishida stated/asked as he adjusted his glasses. It was at that moment that Ichigo realized he had released a decent amount of reiatsu, more than he normally did at least.

"Gah, was I always like this!" He growled, slowly pulling the extra energy back toward him.

"Pretty much." The Quincy sighed opening the gate for his friend. "Has the Soul Society mentioned anything about this?"

"Yeah, the Head Captain must know something right?" Orihime asked happily.

"Probably. We need answers." Ichigo reached for his pass and, tailed by the other two, strolled into an alley. He pulled his Soul Reaper Pass off its chain and pressed once on the skull. Static erupted from the pass until a click was heard from the other end.

"Hello, Captain Kurosaki. Can we be of assistance?"

"Yeah actually. Could you open up the Senkaimon with a converter. Also ask the Head Captain to call a meeting."

"B-But Captain! Even you don't have the authority to call a Captain's meeting. That is outside of my jurisdiction." The subordinate soul reaper stammered.

"Fine! Then just **ask** him to call a meeting. I'm pretty sure he'll want to hear what I have to say." Ichigo commanded. A reluctant affirmative could be heard before the static returned and Ichigo pressed again on the skull cutting the connection.

"You know, I'm never gonna get used to you being a captain, Kurosaki."

That was the last straw. With his father, Kon, the letter, and now his "jurisdiction" as a captain he was now neck deep in annoyance. Rage was bubbling to the surface as he whirled around to see a smirking Uryu and a confused Orihime giving the two of them a lost stare.

"And what does that mean, Ishida!" He shouted.

"Just that you don't seem like the kind of to take orders easily." Uryu clarified as he slid his bag to the wall and prepared his Quincy Cross. "Simple as that. You're too hard headed for the position."

"Shut up." A bright flash of light lit up the alley where they stood. As the Senkaimon formed Ichigo pressed his pass to his chest turning into a Soul Reaper. His uniform was different this time. The same as his Bankai as usual, but on top of his shihakusho was a sleeveless haori with the kanji for five on the back. He turned back to his female friend who stared at him nervously.

"I'll stay here today. I'll let Chad and the others know what's going on. You guys just go get some answers."

Ichigo gave her a curt nod and taking that as her cue she turned and sprinted down the road with a small smile. Ichigo turned back to Uryu who was already standing in the doorway of the Senkaimon. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." And with that the two of them began their b-line through the shining gateway.

* * *

 **Alright, so there goes the prologue. Will we find out more about our favorite Soul Reaper? Maybe but you'll have to wait to find out!**

 **AN1: Gentei Reiin**

 **So this might sound like I made it up. I didn't. If you want to double check go to the Bleach wikia and you'll see it under Shinigami Mission Aids. Basically it's the seal mark that every Captain and Lieutenant must have when they are going to the World of the Living. The call Gentei Kaijo is what releases the seal and allows them to use the full force of their powers.**

 **That should be all I'll most likely have another chapter up by the weekend. So see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wizards equal Quincy

**Yo, Minna. I'm back with another chapter. I've got a lot of things in store for this story. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment, favorite, or follow! And if you have any suggestions for the story just let me know in the private chat!**

 **Now the disclaimer. My name is Nikora and I do not (sadly) own Bleach or Harry Potter. I do however own parts of the plot that do not match up with either story or any OCs that may appear in the future.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 1: Wizards equal Quincy**

When the Senkaimon doors opened and the two former Ryoka landed in Seireitei they were happy to find that only one person was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Captain Kurosaki!" Momo flashed her newly appointed captain a smile. One that Ichigo couldn't help but return. As the doors closed he walked up to her and sighed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to be back for a while. Did Gramps get my message?" He asked.

"Yes, Captain." She exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay, Momo, you know you can just call me Ichigo if you want. The formalities are not for me." Ichigo groaned eclipsing Uryu's poorly suppressed laugh. "Oh, and Uryu."

Uryu's attention turned from the situation to his comrade. A smirk still on his lips as he knew what came next.

"I already know, Kurosaki. Shut up, correct?"

"You know, I really hate you sometimes." Ichigo growled.

"And I you. But with the information we possess on each other I highly doubt either of us would want to stoop to Aizen's level." That was when the tension began. Ichigo stiffened at the name. He knew about Momo being the traitor's lieutenant before he took the position and that Aizen had caused her so much mental trauma it took all of her will power just to smile. He had made an agreement with the other members of the Squad to not mention their former Captain's name around her, or as little as possible, simply because she didn't deserve that torture. Uryu's comment opened a door he had hoped would remain locked for his lieutenant's sake. Ichigo made eye contact with Uryu whose face now held a massive amount of confusion. Then everything clicked. He returned his attention to Momo how was now staring at the ground around her feet.

"My apologies Hinamori-san. That was uncalled for on my part." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when he felt Momo's reiatsu relax a little bit. He assumed because of the kindness she was being shown. Her innocent brown eyes drifted up to Uryu's and she gave him a curt bow and a smile.

"It's alright, Ishida-kun. Though it stings a bit, I'm better than I once was. Everyone explained what happened. For real this time and I understand now that he… he…" She couldn't finish which caused Ichigo's reiatsu to flare a little in rage. What she and no one else in the Soul Society knew about Ichigo was that he viewed her in the same way he did Yuzu and Karin. More Yuzu than anything else. She had the same eyes and the same smile. Something that was rare to find in a warrior like herself. As the silence continued the carrot top captain managed to control himself and grabbed Momo by the collar, roughly but not cruelly, and began dragging her toward the First Division Barracks.

"We'll meet up with you in a minute, Uryu." He shouted back. Before they got too far Ichigo felt something hit the back of his head. "Ow, what was that about!" When he turned around Uryu was still smirking at him. At Ichigo's feet sat a crumpled form that he recognized as the Hogwarts envelope.

"Evidence, Kurosaki. You can't forget that." And with that Uryu Ishida was gone. Probably to see the Fourth Division or simply explore the Seireitei now that he was not labeled as a Ryoka.

"Damn, Quincy." Ichigo muttered before pulling the ball of parchment into his haori pocket. "Come on Momo, we've got a meeting to get to."

Time Skip because I hate travel time

When they arrived at the Captain Meeting everyone was waiting for them. Including Yamamoto who seemed rather livid considering how his reiatsu was high enough to give everyone in the room a light sweat except for Ichigo. Any unseated officer would have trouble standing.

"Kurosaki, I hope that you have good reason to request a Captains Meeting so suddenly." Yamamoto's voice echoed around the room making Ichigo wince at the sheer volume.

"Man, Gramps, you sure do know how to work the room." Ichigo groaned as he walked toward his position.

"Kurosaki." Everyone's attention was on him. Ichigo just sighed and motioned for Momo to take her position while he remained stuck in place. Almost as fast as he could flash step Ichigo had pulled out the crumpled letter and thrown it toward the Head Captain to caught it with little to no effort.

"This morning my family received three letters identical to this one. It talks about witches, wizards, magic, basically things that should be impossible. But based on the fact that I'm in a world for dead people I believe that might just be a fantasy." Ichigo explained. His brown eyes met Yamamoto's as they opened slightly. Both glaring daggers. "Is there something you want to tell me, Gramps?"

Yamamoto slowly opened the letter and read the contents. Moments passed as the old man read the letter, and it took all of Ichigo's mental and physical control to NOT blow the Meeting room away with his already impatient reiatsu. Eventually he finished, placing the letter on the floor to the side.

"This message is genuine. It appears that you have been contacted by one of the last remnants of this wizarding community." The Head Captain explained. Ichigo could feel his inner hollow laughing as he suppressed his annoyed reiatsu. "Wizards as they call themselves are a branch of the Quincy lineage. Weak to the point where they can't materialize the Quincy bow but powerful enough to perform practical, small miracles such as hiding their presence from even the best Soul Reaper. The Japanese wizards still exist but due to our intervention with their Quincy brethren their members are in hiding. We did not consider them a threat and left them to their own devices. As it appears, we may have to reconsider this decision."

Now Ichigo was confused, as were the rest of the captains.

"Head Captain, how could a simple letter be threatening?" Ukitake asked. All of the captains were staring at their leader with the same question 'why?'.

"The fact is, they have found Kurosaki without his knowing. Should they learn too much about his past, or his present, they might discover Soul Society." Everyone's attention immediately turned to Byakuya Kuchiki who was giving Ichigo one of the most disgusted looks he could muster. "In other words, these wizards could expose Soul Society should we be careless."

No one dared speak. What the Captain of the Sixth Squad was implying was the complete destruction of the very balance of souls. With Soul Society exposed Soul reapers would be incapable of doing their job. Which meant more Hollows and no one to kill them. The idea itself was… frightening.

"So… what do we do?" Kyoraku asked.

"I suppose our best option is to play along with their request of your attendance to this… Hogwart. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Fifth Squad, you are hereby ordered to investigate this academy." And despite his annoyance at the prospect of leaving Karakura Town undefended, he bowed and left the room.

A simple mission. Nothing he couldn't handle. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for the late update. I hope that you will all forgive me! A poll is up for yo to vote on who you all want to accompany Ichigo to Hogwarts. Remember to comment, follow, favorite! Sayonara!**


	3. Yo Minna! Please read!

**Sorry Minna! Since none of you know me I guess I need to explain. I've been unwell lately and I've been busy trying to get my health back up to par. Basically with all of the chaos including new medications, parents monitoring everything from my sleep to my diet, and catching up on school work this story has been force to take a back seat for a while. I tell you now I am working my butt off to get the next chapter out since my last copy got deleted! Curse Technology! Oh well. I just wanted to give you all a heads up and let you know that I haven't forgotten about you all!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nikora.**


	4. Chapter 2:Guests & Unexpected Surprises

**Hey Minna, it's Nikora! Sorry I've been MIA for a while now. Things have been happening and time has been a little strained. I've been working hard on this one so I hope you all enjoy it. I hope you all can forgive me! Gomen'nasai** **!**

 **Now let's get back to Reaper Magic!**

Ichigo sat stiffly in his seat as the limo drove down the forested road. Yuzu and Karin were awestruck, excitedly glancing out every window and pressing every button within reach. The sight force Ichigo to use all his energy not to laugh. Uryu was quietly reading in across from himself and Orihime was confusedly tapping her foot against the dash board.

'What are you planning, Old Man?'

Flashback

 _It had been two days since Ichigo had received his letter, meaning two days of nonstop packing for a trip he was clueless about. Yuzu had gone through all the preparations to help as much as she could; checking the forecast for London, going shopping for toiletries and making sure that she and Karin had everything as well. The other Kurosaki twin was far more relaxed. Karin had finished packing on the first day after he explained the letters and that 'a friend' had heard of it before. She had acted suspicious at first but Ichigo had ignored her to the best of his ability; Karin had always been insightful for someone her age, a little suspicion was to be expected from her. And luckily for him that was all it amounted to._

 _All in all everything was going according to plan. But being Ichigo Kurosaki, he knew that the plan was only a guideline. Something somewhere would go wrong, inevitably._

 _Ichigo had pulled his stuff downstairs relieved to have all the hard work done in so little time. Abandoning his load the orange haired Soul Reaper allowed himself to fall into the comfort of the couch disregarding grace and dignity all together._

 _'Finally! Now all that's left is getting to London… Should be easy enough.' Ichigo allowed himself a small smirk. 'I was right, this shouldn't be too bad.' However, his relief was short lived as a knock resounded through the house._

 _"Ichigo, could you get it!" Karin screamed._

 _"Fine!" Allowing himself only a second more to relish the peacefulness of the house Ichigo pushed himself up and made his way to the door. "Hello?"_

 _"Captain Kurosaki." That caught his attention. Standing on the threshold of his house stood two men dressed in suits and ties. At first glance they looked like normal humans; short black hair and dark eyes, nothing spectacular, but with his new ability to sense reiatsu Ichigo could tell these two were not normal. Checking to make sure his sisters were out of earshot, Ichigo stepped outside and shut the door behind him._

 _"I'm assuming you're from Soul Society?" He questioned._

 _"Yes sir. I am Hiromasa Takajima, 8_ _th_ _Seat of Squad 2. This is my subordinate, Makoto Fukui. We are here to retrieve you and your traveling companions by order of the Head Captain." The man with a red tie stated. His eyes never strayed from Ichigo's, a trait that the boy respected highly, but he had other priorities._

 _"Why wasn't I notified of this?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he tried to make sense of the situation._

 _"The Head Captain believed that you required time to prepare. He decided we wait while we made the preparations." Hiromasa explained. "So if you do not mind sir, we will be waiting in the car."_

 _When they stepped aside they exposed for the first time a black limousine that seemed extremely out of place in their part of town. Through the blacked-out windows, however, Ichigo could see Uryu and Orihime sitting calmly inside._

 _'The world has officially lost it.' And with that he returned inside to gather his belongings and his oblivious sisters._

Flashback end

The fact stood that Head Captain Yamamoto had done something flashy for once. Something that was so outside the normal for the old geezer that Ichigo was worrying he had gone senile.

"Uryu," The Quincy looked up allowing deep blue to meet chocolate brown. "You have any idea where we're headed?" Uryu readjusted his glasses, the flash of light barely hiding the confusion behind his eyes.

"I would have asked you the same if I hadn't already figured you were as clueless as the rest of us. I highly doubt that Yamamoto would do anything suspicious to you or anyone you deem a friend. He seems to have a high respect for you. I say we just follow orders and lay low for now."

Ichigo sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and leaned his head against the upholstered chair. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still I feel uneasy about this."

"It's alright, Ichigo! I bet that he just wanted to give us some luxury for once." Orihime laughed. Her bright smile and Yuzu's small grin from beside him made the tension in his chest ease slightly. If they were okay with the situation so was he.

Suddenly the limo stopped and the veterans in the group readied themselves should they need to fight. An instinct that had become sort of a habit even for Orihime who preferred to avoid violence. Footsteps could be heard as someone approached the door and the three of them relaxed seeing Makoto's face. He was a younger guy with more innocent eyes than Hiromasa, probably a new recruit, and at the same time he seemed like he was stronger than he was leading them to believe. Makoto quickly opened the door and stepped aside.

"W-We've arrived." He stammered. Karin was the first to react grabbing her few bags and climbing toward the door while trying to avoid stepping on people's toes.

"Thanks." She stated while stepping out into the forest. Yuzu was next to follow along with Uryu, Orihime and finally Ichigo. What they saw took them by surprise; even more so than the limousine.

A beautiful city sat in the middle of a plain, framed by mountains on all sides. The town looked like it came straight from a textbook as it closely resembled that of one from the Edo Period. A river ran through the center but it was littered with small boats and people in Edo style outfits rowing in various directions. The streets were the same with stalls for different goods and merchandise. And if that wasn't enough in the middle of the city sat what appeared to be a palace. It stood almost seven stories tall with roofs decked with black tile and white silver gilding. In comparison to the town it was dominating.

"This way please." Hiromasa's voice drew the group out of their trances as he directed them down a path toward the village.

"Yeah, I think Gramps needs to get his head checked." Ichigo muttered as he followed Hiromasa with Uryu at his right and Orihime on his left.

"Agreed." Was all that either could find the words to say.

Time Skip

It had been almost fifteen minutes since the group found themselves on their treck. Ichigo had ended up taking Yuzu and Karin's bags because they had nearly abandoned them on their walk through the city. They had run off at the sight of the different stalls; some sold kimonos that were fit for royalty, some plain food stalls that wafted scents into the air making the travelers hungry despite it being early morning. Orihime had almost followed them but stopped herself in order to get where they were going faster: the palace.

When they arrived they were surprised to see a wall surrounding the palace grounds. Ichigo had initially found himself confused as to how they hadn't seen it earlier but shrugged it off as it being overshadowed by the building behind it. They stopped at the foot of large ornate gates that reminded Ichigo a lot of those surrounding Seireitei, only these were doors rather than a slab of rock. Hiromasa stepped forward along with Makoto, neither missing a step.

"8th Seat Hiromasa Takajima and Makoto Fukui of Squad 2. We have brought Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades as ordered." Hiro shouted (Ichigo found his name too complicated).

After a moment the large gates began to open and the group found themselves staring directly into the eyes of the Head Captain himself.

"Welcome, Captain Kurosaki. Ishida, Inoue. We've been expecting you."

* * *

 **Alright, so as you all can see I've put in a few OCs more are to come but not too many. The last will come in a little bit later at Hogwarts. Thanks for waiting as well. And again Gomen'nasai for the delay. See ya' next time.**


	5. Chapter 3: More Questions than Answers

**Welcome back, Minna! Wow, I'm on a role now that that last chapter is finished! YAY more writing! I hope you guys are liking. Please let me know what you think by DM! If you've got questions I'd love to hear them so I can make my story better. But enough of my rambling.**

"Alright, Gramps, I think you owe me an explanation." Ichigo growled. All that held the carrot topped teen back was the fact that his sisters were nearby and becoming a Soul Reaper would put them in danger. Instead he glared into Yamamoto's eyes which were barely opened like they were mocking him.

"If that is the case then follow me. Lieutenant Sasakibe," A second later the group watch as a blurry black figure leaped across their vision to settle beside the Head Captain. Sasakibe stood at his captain's side with his normal cold exterior and hard eyes. "Take Kurosaki's sisters, Ishida, and Miss Inoue to the dormitories. Also call him to the meeting chamber."

"Yes, Head Captain." Sasakibe quickly turned to the group and motioned for those named to follow him. Uryu and Orihime went without any resistance or reluctance, Yuzu and Karin shot Ichigo gazes that shared the same meaning: What's going on? Ichigo reached out and carefully ruffled his siblings' hair before handing them their respective luggage with a smile.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I know these guys, and they know me well enough to know that if anyone hurts either of you in the slightest-"

"You'll beat 'um black and blue?" Karin finished with a smirk, one that Ichigo gratefully returned.

"Exactly. Now hurry up or Sasakibe will leave you guys behind." It was a moment more before the two of them rushed through the grassy courtyard to meet up with the others leaving Ichigo with Yamamoto in uncomfortable silence. "So... are we gonna talk or what?" Yamamoto didn't even turn to respond before walking toward the palace, his staff clicking against the stone path with each step.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Time Skip

Ichigo standing, uncomfortably, in an office. It looked almost identical to the Head Captain's office in Seireitei with a few minor differences. The floors here were wood and the windows looked out onto a garden with a koi pond and training area. He released a small sigh that was just barely audible over the sound of Yamamoto filling out a stack of paperwork.

'When did Gramps get flashy?' But his train of thought didn't last long when he heard a familiar voice come from the other side of the shoji doors behind him.

"The Head Captain called me?"

"Yes sir. Right this way." Ichigo turned, confused. Alarms were going off in his head each telling him something different. As the doors slid open his body instinctively stiffened for whatever came next. What he saw was… well… unexpected to say the least.

"IIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A black cloaked figure sped into the room directly toward him. With the grace of a predator, Ichigo side stepped his attacker only to lodge his elbow in what he supposed was the person's back. The intruder fell to the floor as a crumpled heap as his feet. "Ichigo, what was that for?!" Isshin whined.

"You! What the heck are you doing here?!" Ichigo couldn't contain his surprise. Yeah he knew about his father's former position on the Court Guard Squads but he didn't think that he was allowed back because of his… situation. "And where have you been for the past few days?! Yuzu and Karin were getting worried and not even Urahara could find you!" Ichigo grasped his father's collar and brought him up to eye level as the older man held up his arms in a nervous surrender.

"Woops! Probably should have told you guys, haha? But I'm alright! I was just having a talk with Gramps here." Ichigo just forced his eyes shut at Isshin's response before dropping him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Well next time at least let me know where you're going before disappearing. 'Kay."

"If you two are finished I believe Captain Kurosaki as some questions?" Yamamoto's sudden interruption caught the two of them off guard.

"R-Right, sorry." The words felt so strange to Ichigo. After all, he wasn't used to having to apologize to superiors since teachers tended to keep their distance and no one in Soul Society was superior to him except the Head Captain. And even then at full power Ichigo could give the old man a run for his money.

"Let's begin. Captain Kurosaki, as you have requested there are reasons for our sudden venture to the World of the Living. The newly developed Central 46 has agreed to fund your trip and cover any legal requirements necessary."

"Great," Ichigo grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. This whole situation was getting on his nerves. "Now tell me why you needed to build a whole freaking city ten miles away from central Tokyo."

"Ichigo…" But Isshin's efforts were in vain. His son was too stubborn to listen to reason and wouldn't back down when he wanted something, even if it could get him killed or worse.

"While the agreement was meant for our purposes Central 46 forced a condition. That we send at least four other representatives of Soul Society as back up in case of any complications." Yamamoto stated. "As a result, we were forced to build a city that could be used as a background for those accompanying you."

"Don't you think I kind of deserved to know about this?" Ichigo questioned, clearly annoyed. "Karin and Yuzu don't know about my being a Soul Reaper yet and I'd prefer to keep it that way but now I'm gonna have to explain everything. And I think I can handle myself thank- "

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The teen was startled to the point of silence. Yamamoto's gaze moved from the carrot topped teen to his father who stood beside him with enough energy in his glare to kill a man. "You might be capable of taking on an opponent on your own without any problems you still have trouble combating multiple at once. You aren't invincible, son, you need to stop playing hero and start thinking about the consequences of your actions." Isshin sighed, pausing his rant. This left Ichigo both stunned and complacent. He hadn't thought about that before but his father was right. In training, he had been able to master quite a few kido spells but he still struggled in combat against multiple enemies. Let's just say that hollows were the least of his worries after that. "You are indispensable, Ichigo, no one can match your level and no one else can defeat Aizen. Don't be reckless. Please."

Silence followed. But only briefly.

"Now that that is finished I believe that you're father and I have some information that you might find interesting." Yamamoto stated before placing a file on the counter. Hesitantly Ichigo moved to take it up. What he found inside made him even more confused. There were three different charts with various names connecting them together. When he looked toward the bottom he noticed that his name along with Karin's and Yuzu's were written in red ink.

"Is this a family tree?" He asked waving the documents around.

"Yes, Kurosaki. It is. There are three relating to your family, Ishida's, and Inoue's. After extensive research we discovered the wizards in each of your heritages. The red ink is signifies wizard; black, Pluses; and blue represents those of other races." Ichigo returned his attention to the paper.

With this new realization Ichigo felt his blood run cold. The entire page was written in red with only two names being blue: His father's and a man by the name of Arata Kurosaki. "Who's he?" He asked pointing to the name. Yamamoto just stood and turned his back to the two Soul Reapers.

"That much remains a mystery. If you feel it necessary to your mission you can investigate. But until then I will have Sasakibe direct you to the student dorms. Go about your day as if all is normal." Ichigo stiffly bowed though he still couldn't think of any possible answers for his questions. Isshin followed suit and the two of them made their way out of the office. As the door shut the tension between the two of them eased. Sasakibe was already waiting for them but Ichigo didn't even give him the chance to say anything to himself or his father as he briskly walked down the hall.

"Senile. That's what he is, senile. I swear!" He muttered. 'And what did he mean by 'as if all is normal'? Damn it!' Looking back Ichigo saw his father giving him a hard glare but underneath he knew its meaning. 'Don't do anything stupid.' "See ya, Pops." And the two went their separate ways.

 **Alright, that's all for today! Wow that one was difficult. Oh well, HP characters coming up! This'll be fun! *Throws in evil laugh for effect* See ya' next time!**

 **Nikora**


	6. Chapter 4: Meetings

**Hey guys! I'm back to updating and I must say it feels GREAT! I know this one is a little on the short side but I hope you all can bear with me for a little bit. Next chapter should be up sooner rather than later. If you guys have any advice or questions just let me know through the PM. Also feel free to comment/favorite or follow! Now, ONWARD MY FAIR READERS!**

Ichigo hadn't stopped walking for almost five minutes. Absentmindedly he followed behind Sasakibe who was behaving in his usual manner: High and Mighty. But he didn't care. Instead the teen was absorbed entirely in his own thoughts. What did that family tree mean? Who was Arata Kurosaki? What did his sisters have to do with this? What was the Head Captain planning?

He was so distracted that he almost missed the fact that Sasakibe had stopped walking in front of another pair of shoji doors. It was only when he heard someone clear their throat that he looked up to realize he was on his collision course. Stopping just in time he noticed that the sign above the door claimed the room to be the boy's dormitory.

"I'm assuming this is my stop?" Ichigo questioned eyeing the door like it was a strange creature. And that was saying something considering he fought hollows daily.

"Yes, Captain. I will fetch you when your meeting is about to begin." And with that the lieutenant began walking back in the direction they'd come. Sighing Ichigo just stared at the door. At this point he didn't know what to think; none of this was normal but it wasn't the strangest thing that had ever happened.

'Guess I'll just have to deal with this and take what's coming.' With one fluid motion, he opened the door and slipped inside. "Yo, anyone here?"

"I'm here Kurosaki." Ishida's voice rang out. A quick glance told Ichigo that the Quincy had already settled all of his belongings in the farthest corner. Away from all of the other beds that radiated Soul Reaper reiatsu. 'That makes sense.'

"Are there others?"

Uryu just sat on his bed and adjusted his glasses. "So far, I believe that we are gonna be roomies with at least Kira, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Hisagi. Any more than that and I'm unsure." The raven cast his friends a playful glare as Ichigo tried to put together the dots. "Looks like you're the highest-ranking officer here, Ichigo."

"... Ah CRAP! I am! I'm dead!" He hissed. Yumichika and Ikkaku in the same room was bad enough but Kira wasn't strong enough the handle the two of them if they started something (being strong in a duel and being strong in a verbal fight are two very different things), and Hisagi would probably make things worse by trying to make them better. Selecting the nearest bed Ichigo allowed himself to take a seat and ruffled his hair in aggravation. "Let's just get out of here ASAP. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." He groaned.

"Speaking of here, did you get any answers from the Head Captain?"

The next few minutes were spent recollecting everything that had happened in Yamamoto's office and explaining the family trees which Ishida found intriguing.

"From the looks of it, you're a pureblood in their society. Probably means that you're high ranked. I'm able to claim that if I must but I'm nowhere near as established." Uryu explained before examining Orihime's. "Orihime's lineage doesn't look like it's very established either. We can only hope that this school doesn't have 'special treatment'."

"Yeah, I thought as much."

"So you do have a brain in that thick skull of your's."

"Why you-"

"Anyways, you should probably have the Headmaster take a look at this when he arrives. That way we can figure this out **before** we get to school."

'I'm so done with this wizard crap!' Ichigo thought, sighing as the room was plunged into welcomed silence.

Time Skip because I'm lazy! :D

After almost four hours of waiting, the two of them heard the door slide open. Lazily, Ichigo turned and noticed that it was once again Sasakibe. Just as expected.

"Alright, let's get this over with." During the time he had been waiting in the room Ichigo had found a note and a black yukata with red trimming that reminded him of his Hollow mask waiting for him. Knowing that disobeying the Head Captain could result in sudden death he had reluctantly changed and now looked like some sort of royalty. A fact that he despised as it did not feel like himself.

"I see you found the clothes to your liking?" Sasakibe closed the door behind him as Ichigo shot him a small glare.

"No, I just decided I like not being burned to a crisp." And after that everything was returned to silence. He followed Sasakibe, quietly dreading this meeting. 'If the Old Man is anything to go off of then this _Professor_ is gonna be a real stick in the mud.'

Soon they found themselves in front of a different room. What made him annoyed was the fact he needed an escort to go down a few doors. His eye twitched as he tried to refrain from shouting and releasing too much reiatsu for the lieutenant to handle. "He does like his tricks doesn't he?" Ichigo growled, shoving his hand into the folds of his yukata.

"No, he just knew you'd probably get lost. The Head Captain wanted to guarantee you and Captain Zaraki did not… collide was his exact wording."

"... Forget what I said earlier. Thanks." Ichigo received a small bow in return for his thanks and then Sasakibe was gone, returning Ichigo's attention to the door before him. "What do you have planned, Old Man?"

Sliding the door open Ichigo had to stifle a laugh. Sitting in the room across from Yamamoto, who also wore a black yukata, was a man in what looked like a bathrobe and probably hadn't shaved in years. "Ah, Ichigo," Ichigo stopped laughing. Since when did Yamamoto call him by his first name when his dad wasn't around? "Take a seat." Yamamoto motioned for Ichigo to sit beside him, with every step the guest's eyes stayed trained on the carrot top teen and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Like Kurotsuchi was watching him for some falter, some opening to strike. Ichigo took his seat. "Ichigo, this is Professor Dumbledore of the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry from which you received acceptance. Professor this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my grandson."

'... Huh?!' Yeah, this was gonna be a strange meeting.

 **Alright that's all for today, I know it's shorter than the rest but I should be getting another chapter up sooner now that a few transition things are figured out. If you guys have any preferences as to who should go with Ichigo to Hogwarts just let me know, I've got a few ideas of my own but I'm open to any ideas! I guess I'll see you guys around! -Nikora**


	7. Chapter 5: Answers, FINALLY!

**Hello dear Readers! I have a present for you: A new chapter! Remember when I said I was gonna start posting quicker? Yeah this is it. I have to admit that this is my favorite so far and I am so glad that you guys liked the last one. I did get a few questions about what book this will be crossing over with... but I'm not gonna tell you right now. Better read and find out! ;D Now, onto the story!**

 **(Man, I need to stop with all the corny punch lines! *Note to self: come up with better author's notes*)**

 **Last Time,**

" _Ichigo, this is Professor Dumbledore of the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry from which you received acceptance. Professor this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my grandson."_

'… _Huh?!'_

Despite being completely in shock, Ichigo managed to keep his expression blank. Though it wasn't easy considering everything.

'This must be some sort of plan. Or cover up.' He sighed and ruffling his hair, annoyed. "Geez Old Man, wish you had told me this sooner."

"Pardon me, Ichigo was it, but I seem to be slightly confused. Were you unaware of this meeting?" The other man, Dumbledore, asked. Ichigo scowled deeper than usual. His voice was almost hypnotizing, like the very sound forced you to believe him. If Ichigo had met him before the Dangai he might have thought the man nothing more than just that, a man. But something was off, his reiatsu leapt wildly (nowhere near as bad as his own) and had a dark aura surrounding it despite what felt like pure energy. Power, unstable and worrisome.

"No," Ichigo waved him off. "He normally doesn't simply call me 'grandson' to people's faces. He's high ranking; I'm high ranking; we don't want favoritism here."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore flashed the teen a small smile before returning his gaze to Yamamoto who had sat patiently in silence. "I must respect you for such scrutiny. I must admit it is somewhat of an honor to be given such knowledge. And your Academy is quite magnificent as well."

"It is simply temporary, until more suitable arrangements can be made."

'You can say that again.' Ichigo thought, trying to hide his smirk… and failing.

"I understand that the Japanese wizarding community has been scattered. Supposedly no civilized organization remains of its former lifestyle so you must forgive my surprise when I received your invitation." Dumbledore laughed, placing what appeared to be a letter with the 13 Court Guard Squads insignia on the front on the table. "You stated here that you had some requests to make and terms to discuss."

"I've got a question." Ichigo spoke up.

"Of course, my boy."

"I'm planning on bringing a few friends with me. Not the ones who got letters but some others. Do you mind?"

"The 'others' you mentioned I assume refers to your sisters, Miss Inoue, and Mr. Ishida? How many others do you intend to accompany you?" Dumbledore asked and before Ichigo could respond a parchment was in front of the Headmaster while Yamamoto's hand was retreating.

"A couple students and two teachers. Our society thought this a good opportunity to educate our respective children in the others ways. These teachers are adept in their fields and might serve as further protection if you ask it of them." The Head Captain explained. "The students are quick learners and are capable in their own rights."

"I see." Dumbledore mussed, examining the paper. "I assume the younger students will be placed in the first year? Toshiro, Karin, and Yuzu, correct?"

Ichigo accidentally let a scoff slip gaining the attentions of both men. "S-Sorry, but I think you should give Toshiro more credit. He may be young but he could give even the best of us a run for our money." He snickered. 'Also he'd probably freeze the whole school out of sheer annoyance.' That last thought caused him to start laughing again. "S-Sorry! C-Continue." Neither man spoke for annoyance while the younger boy's laughing fit came to a quiet halt.

"Yes," Yamamoto stated, returning his gaze to Dumbledore. "Onto more important matters." This earned him a discrete glare from Ichigo. "As you are aware I am the Koucho of the Shino Academy. Ichigo, aside from being my grandson, is one of the top-ranking students of this establishment and my successor." Ichigo brushed the comment aside. He had been told a million times by Momo, Uryu, and many others that he was probably the best suited for the job. And if that wasn't enough his own father had REJOICED when he had complained to him about the situation. So to say that he was apathetic was an understatement. "I wish to guarantee that his safety will be your top priority along with those of any others accompanying him."

"Hey! I ain't no damsel in distress, _Gramps_! I can handle myself." Said teen retorted only to be ignored.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding curtly. His agreeableness confused Ichigo to say the least (despite silencing his protests). What self-respecting teacher would put one student's safety above all others? Wasn't that a bit irresponsible? "I can give you my word that we will do our upmost to provide all necessary safety measures. However, I suppose I must divulge that the British wizarding world is in turmoil. A wanted criminal has escaped from Azkaban, our high security prison. As a result, Hogwarts will be playing host to Dementors on orders from the Ministry of Magic."

Confusion raced through Ichigo's thoughts. "Dementors?" He asked.

"Yes, but if all goes according to plan you and no other student will be forced to face them." The Headmaster waved him off. "I do hope this will not be of concern?" Yamamoto bowed his head, appearing to be in thought. But Ichigo knew better, he was reading Dumbledore for any signs of ill intent.

"Not particularly. But if any harm befalls Ichigo or his comrades there will be consequences." He growled releasing a small amount of reiatsu as a show of force. "Are we agreed?" But Dumbledore simply replied, "Yes, anything else?".

Now Ichigo was suspicious. His and the Head Captain's gazes met for a moment before the teen Soul Reaper shrugged as is saying 'I'll figure it out later.' With a curt nod Yamamoto dismissed the issue and returned his attention to their guest.

"That is all we had in mind." Yamamoto replied.

"Then I believe it is my turn to question you. Ichigo," Ichigo turned his attention to Dumbledore who was now giving him what appeared to be a once over. "Does the name Arata Kurosaki mean anything to you?"

'There it is again!' "Actually, yeah. But not until recently."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to brighten at that statement with what the Soul Reapers thought to be curiousity. "Interesting." Another moment of silence passed and Ichigo's eyes never wavered from Dumbledore's. That is until the Headmaster broke the contest himself. "Well, if that is all I guess all that remains is for me to give you directions. We have already arranged for several rooms at 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It is a pub in London that also acts as an access to Diagon Alley. You'll need to check in a week before the start of the school year so you and your friends will have time to gather your things. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you. And Ichigo,"

"Huh?" He asked.

"I look forward to your attendance. Now I must be going. A school cannot run itself." Dumbledore smirked as he stood, bowed respectfully and excused himself.

"Ichigo, I expect constant reports on the events during your stay at Hogwarts. Weekly and no less." Yamamoto commanded. Ichigo shot him a glare while resting his chin in his palm.

"I'm not an idiot, Old Man. And is this 'Ichigo' thing gonna be regular now?" The amount of reiatsu in the room spiked suddenly causing him to groan in annoyance. "Alright, alright!" The pressure lifted and Ichigo stood to leave. Not even acknowledging his superior before exiting the room. "Geez, it was just a question." He walked down the hall in silence trying to think of what the name 'Arata Kurosaki' meant and why the Headmaster had left so suddenly after he had answered the question.

 **Elsewhere**

Just outside the palace Dumbledore was passing through the massive gates into the now quiet town. His eyes were glazed over in thought as he removed his wand from his robes, touching it to his jugular lightly before replacing it. A small tabby cat fell into step beside and changed into none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"So you came along after all?" He laughed as the woman fell into step beside him, scowling.

"You may be a gifted speaker, Headmaster, but I am not alone in saying that your agendas tend to have ulterior motives." She scolded.

"And you are not the first to say so. But I must admit that the Japanese wizarding world is quite… unique. Minerva?"

"Hm?" She quizically glanced toward his eyes, trying to understand her old mentor's thoughts.

"Do you remember the House of Kuro?"

 **Figured it out yet? Yup! Ichigo and the gang will be joining Hogwarts during year three! Prisoners of Azkaban? Ha! Get ready to think the Dementors are friendly! Next chapter should be up soon since it's already in the works. See y'all next time!**


	8. Chapter 6: Welcome, to Diagon Alley!

**Hi Minna, sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you all can forgive me! I admit this might not be my best work but I tried my best with the time I was given. Though I love school trips they don't give me any time to write. And neither do tests (but they are no where near as fun). If you guys have any advice let me know!**

 **Now I'm gonna have to add this in from now on so please read this:**

 **'Words'** \- Zangetsu Speaking.

 _ **"Words"**_ \- Ogichi speaking.

 _'Words'_ \- Ichigo thinking.

"Words" -Japanese.

The Leaky Cauldron was as lively as ever. Residents wandered to and from the bar where the landlord, Tom, was cleaning dishes and offering directions. Chairs were being levitated onto tables when their occupants left and tables were cleaned when abandoned. Overall, nothing was out of the ordinary in the popular wizard pub.

That is until the creaky old door opened to expose none other than Severus Snape along with Albus Dumbledore.

"Blimey! Welcome Professors! What brings you here?" Tom asked both surprised and awed by the presence of the men.

"We're here on business." Snape gruffly responded leaving no room for debate or questioning.

"Please excuse him, Tom." Dumbledore laughed giving the man a firm handshake and a smile to compensate for his employee's lack of manners. "Some new students are meeting with us today. I wished to check on the rooms that we have reserved for their stay."

"Oh, so the rumors are true!"

"What rumors?" Snape asked.

"The rumors about the Japanese wizarding world still existing. We all knew that a civil war forced their collapse but we all thought they had scattered to the winds! You wouldn't imagine the buzz that they've started! Even the Ministry is interested now!" The professors listened intently before Dumbledore dismissed the comment with a wave of his wand, bringing the trio glasses of cider from the bar.

"Well then, I guess we'd best be celebrating?" The old man responded as the glasses placed themselves in the men's hands of their own will. But their drink was cut short by the shrieking of the door once more. This time a group of young people stood in the doorway as a few gazed at the miracles occurring within the dimly lit room. Snape straightened himself once more and placed his glass on the counter before giving Tom a curt nod.

"Thank you for your hospitality, now we really must be going Professor."

"Ah, you are correct Severus. Thank you again, Tom. I do believe I owe you a drink?" The Headmaster laughed.

"On the house with your next visit. The doors will always be open to representatives of Hogwarts." Tom bellowed before allowing the pair to make their ways toward the newcomers.

All the while Orihime and Yuzu were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at everything that moved. The others simply tried to act as normal as possible. Karin was close by Toshiro who had his hands stuffed in the pockets of a pair of jeans that paired well with the teal polo and black hoodie he wore. Behind him stood Ichigo with Rukia to his right in a blue sundress, and Renji to his left in the same human clothes he always wore. Uryu was attempting to keep conversation with Urahara in the back (and failing as he couldn't keep the former 12th division captain from being distracted by the magic in the room) while Byakuya Kuchiki stood at Ichigo's back in a perfectly pressed suit and a hand in his pocket. All the Soul Reapers wore bracelets on their dominant wrists, each seeming to shine in the shadows of the pub.

"So this is the Leaky Cauldron? Huh, for some reason I was expecting something a bit more… I don't know, loud." Renji muttered, trying to keep his voice down.

"With your zanpakuto I'm pretty sure everything seems that way." Ichigo snickered, as did Rukia. Renji's face rapidly reddened with embarrassment until it was almost the same color as his hair.

"Like you're one to talk, Kurosaki! How's living with Former Captain Isshin! I've heard that most of his old squad members still have PTSD from his 'wake up calls'! I wonder what happens after fifteen years of it!" The 6th division lieutenant shouted, not even trying to restrict himself. But his rant was cut short when a small cough could be heard. The reiatsu amount in the room had skyrocketed with the man's rage, and with this realization Renji tried to relax, pulling the extra energy back in his direction.

"Abarai, I do hope that you will refrain from losing your temper for the remainder of this trip." Byakuya muttered, allowing his and his lieutenant's gazes to connect with enough ferocity to make the latter bow his head in shame. "Otherwise I'll be in need of a new Lieutenant."

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki-"

"Come on Byakuya! Lighten up!" A sudden, cheerful voice laughed. Urahara placed his hand firmly on the younger man's shoulder, lifting his hat to expose his cocoa colored eyes. "I bet Abarai didn't mean anything by it. And besides…" A smirk spread across the 'humble shopkeeper's' face. "I think many people would love to hear about your many 'tantrums' as a child."

The whole group fell into silence as they watch the strong head of the Kuchiki clan deflate before their very eyes. His aura fell from 'Better than you' to 'I surrender' and his eyes lost all of their former pride. Byakuya brought his fist to his lips and cleared his throat trying desperately to hide the slight quiver in his voice. "I do not believe that is any of their concern. However, we have a mission to complete." The raven then sauntered away from the group, regaining his former personality with each step.

Ichigo leant down toward Rukia as he stifled his laughter once again. "Know what that was about?"

She just smirked at him and elbowed him in the side. "No idea, but I must admit that it would be fun to find out."

"ICHI-NII! Do you see this! It's amazing!" Yuzu laughed grabbing her brother's arm in an attempt to direct him toward a man who was stirring his coffee with magic. Ichigo smiled at his little sister.

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting. Maybe-" He was cut off when he sensed a presence in the room that had been faint just moments before. "Let's talk about this later. We have some stuff we need to do, 'kay?" His sister, though confused, nodded before releasing her grip. Ichigo's eyes darted toward the source of his unease and found Dumbledore walking in his direction with another man. The new guy had greasy black hair that seemed to fall unnaturally still at his shoulders, and his eyes were those of a predator.

"Is that the Headmaster?" Uryu asked, surprising Ichigo with his sudden closeness.

"Yeah, the guy with the beard. Dumbledore I think."

"Good to know."

The professors quickly found themselves in the midst of the group; Dumbledore with his classic, warm smile and the other stern and calculating. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Kurosaki. No troubles I hope?" Dumbledore questioned.

"None worth mentioning." Ichigo stated, apathetic. "I guess you'll want to meet everyone now?" He earned a nod from the older man. "This guy is Uryu Ishida, he's in my year. Same with the girl with the orange hair; Orihime Inoue. Beside her is my sister Yuzu and the girl beside the white haired kid is my sister Karin. The boy is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I think it's a good idea to say now that he's a prodigy in every sense of the word so please don't underestimate him." Toshiro gave Ichigo a nod of approval which Ichigo returned with a smirk. "Pineapple head over here is Renji Abarai, and beside him is Rukia Kuchiki. Both are my age. That just leaves our… teachers." The word was hard to say which led to his hesitation. Byakuya ignored his uneasiness and approached Dumbledore as he would the Head Captain; head held high and reverence in every step.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, professor of Japanese Magic at the Shino Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledore." He stated. Dumbledore gave the Soul Reaper a nod of approval before shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Then Urahara decided to step up. With his fan in hand he quickly took Byakuya's place and gave Dumbledore his signature smile.

"And I'm Kisuke Urahara, also a professor of Japanese Magic. I must say I'm excited to see what your society has to offer." Urahara snickered.

"Yes," Dumbledore mused quietly. "The staff and I have been anxiously awaiting this year. Yamamoto told me you plan on teaching at our school as some sort of… peace offering?"

"I guess you could say that. It's just meant to help the students learn." The former 12th division captain laughed. "But I think there are more important matters at hand."

"In fact we do. Thank you for the reminder Professor Urahara. This gentleman is Professor Severus Snape, potions Master of Hogwarts. I thought it might be nice for us to have another professor around; for the student's sakes of course. Now if all of you would kindly follow me?"

The group then began a slow migration toward the back of the pub. All those in the group who could sense reiatsu turned their eyes to Ichigo suspiciously. When the carrot top teen noticed this he just shrugged and continued following the Headmaster.

' **They probably noticed his strange energy.'** A sudden voice spoke up.

'Wow, been awhile Zangetsu.'

' **Yes, it has.'**

" _ **Oh, be quiet King. Ol' Stick in the mud wanted to tell you that all this worrying you're doing is destroyin' the place. Personally I couldn't care less, but 'Mr. Secret Service' here thought that ya' needed to know."**_

' **Silence, Ogichi.'**

" **Stay out of my business, Old Man!"**

' _ **As I am part of Ichigo, and you are too, I do believe-'**_

'Will you two just shut up! I'm kind of busy here!'

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and to ignore his sudden headache.

" **Alright, King. But watch your back."**

' _ **Agreed. Be careful with those two. They are dangerous.'**_

'I will thanks.' And with that he felt his inner hollow and zanpakuto return to his inner world, leaving him in somewhat silence. Or at least headacheless noise. He scanned the room trying to grasp the situation before doing anything only to find himself face to face with… a wall. A plain, dirty brick wall that had bricks missing and trash scattered at the base. Dumbledore approached the structure and tapped some random bricks. With each tap Ichigo felt some reishi build up in the bricks until it was like the wall was alive. Slowly it slid apart to reveal what looked like a main road with an assortment of stores.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore exclaimed. The group quickly made their way out into the road following behind Snape cautiously. The people were dressed in the strangest clothes. Most didn't match and some outfits seemed more outrageous than Orihime's cooking, and that's saying something.

"Am I correct in assuming that you do not have any of our type of money as of yet?" Snape asked, and Ichigo sensed a bit of disgust in his tone.

"Yes sir." Orihime said sweetly.

The potions master sighed, an action Ichigo did not miss and made him suspicious, and began his journey once more.

"I don't trust that guy." Renji said not even trying to be discrete. Everyone in the group turned to him scowling causing him to cock his head like a confused puppy. "Did I say something?"

"Yes, Abarai." Toshiro sighed. "Otherwise we wouldn't be in this position. My apologies Professor, Abarai can be a bit of an idiot when his brain escapes him. Which is quite often." The 'vertically challenged' captain met Dumbledore's gaze which was lit with a new kind of amusement.

"Think nothing of it my boy. Many teachers and students in our institution feel similarly. However, it has given me a chance to see your intellect in action. Children much older than yourself have not been so courteous as to take responsibility for one of their seniors." He laughed. Much to the groups amusement Toshiro's eyebrows began twitching uncontrollably as he attempted to calm himself. It took all of Ichigo's strength not to laugh despite the fact that Urahara was already doing so behind his fan.

"Sorry Professor, but Toshiro is actually in our class." Uryu stated but the tension in his voice said he was holding back his own laughter. Dumbledore's eyes widened and flashed back to Toshiro who had stuck his hand into his pockets and was giving the older man a cold, dead glare.

"My apologies, Mr. Hitsugaya. That was rude of me." Dumbledore laughed. With that Toshiro gave him a curt nod before continuing after Snape."That boy is strange."

"Ahem, yes but I think we should be heading to this… Gringotts?" Byakuya gave Ichigo and Urahara a fierce glare before following after the other two; the rest of the group hot on his heels.

"I really hate that guy." Ichigo groaned only to recieve two elbows in his sides. "OW! What was that for!"

(Time skip!)

Soon the group found themselves in front of a giant gothic style building that was tilted so far to one side that it was a surprise that it even stood at all. Witches and wizards filed in and out of the large double doors only making way for the group once they caught sight of Dumbledore at their head. Mutters passed through the crowd rapidly, most directed toward Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro. All of whom tried desperately to bite their tongues to keep from lashing out with their already high strung reiatsu.

"Who knew wizards were such big gossips?" Rukia hissed in Japanese.

"Is it just me or does anyone else want to rip off a few heads?" Ichigo sighed.

"Keep calm, Kurosaki. We wouldn't be able to perform our mission if you find yourself in prison." Toshiro scolded making Ichigo pout and stuff his hands in his pockets. That was when his eyes caught sight of a sign drilled into the wooden doors.

" _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._ "

"Do they actually think that this will stop people?" Renji asked. "It just makes me more interested." He shrugged.

"Then you would do well to keep your mouth shut, Lieutenant." Byakuya growled back at his immediately stiffened and averted his eyes.

"Yes, Captain."

"Hey Toshiro, you alright?" Everyone's eyes were then directed to Karin who had her hand on Toshiro's shoulder. The young captain's face was void of color and he looked like he was about to get sick. "Toshiro?" She asked again.

"There's a dragon here. Its calling out to Hyorinmaru." Toshiro explained placing his hand against the cool stone of the bank.

"Is everything alright over here?" The Soul Reapers and friends finally realized that Dumbledore and Snape were still with them along with the rest of the wizards outside the bank. Dumbledore made a move toward Toshiro only to be stopped by Urahara's fan.

"Everything is alright. Toshiro-kun here just doesn't feel too good at the moment. I think that Ichigo and myself will be the only ones going in with you today. If that isn't a problem?" He asked. Everyone who knew the man understood that tone. He knew that if Toshiro (or anyone else for that matter) went inside something awful could happen. Especially if the creatures of the wizarding world could communicate so well with zanpakuto and it was a good idea for the humans in the group would best stay back in case things got messy. Only Ichigo and Urahara would have a chance of withstanding it.

Those who could sense reiatsu immediately froze when they felt Dumbledore's sway in hesitation before it returned back to it's somewhat normal state and the man gave Urahara a nod.

"I can leave Snape here with them if that would make-"

"No. Thank you for your offer but I think I can handle these _children_ they are not as unruly as you would think." Byakuya dismissed.

"Yeah! It's no problem! I can help him recover as quickly as possible. Let's meet up when you're all done, okay?" Orihime said. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the hyperactive girl and the words that he would have spoken were stopped before they even began.

"Miss Inoue is actually one of our Academy's best healers. She's extremely gifted at first aid and emergency care. If we want to guarantee Toshiro's health there is no one better to leave him with." Ichigo stated. "And if you don't trust me then the best way to prove her talents is to get this over with as quickly as possible. Then you'll see the results." Ichigo turned to his sisters, flashing Karin a worried look before she nodded that she was alright and could handle the situation. Yuzu was helping Toshiro to the floor muttering soft words to him to keep him calm. Seeing that the two of them were handling the situation he turned back to Urahara and Dumbledore (who at this point was rather confused, though he would never say it).

"Yes, I do suppose that would be the case." Snape hissed. "We will be as quick as the process allows. Mr. Kurosaki… Mr. Urahara, if you'll please follow me." And their visit to Gringotts began.

 **My longest chapter yet! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! Let me know what you think through comments, follows, favorites, or DM. I love hearing what ya'll have to say and I want to make this story as entertaining as possible for my readers. So please, don't abandon me! I will try to update ASAP already working on chapter 7! See you in a bit, Minna! -Nikora**


	9. Chapter 7: Visit to Gringotts

**Hey guys, sorry I'm so late! Lots of stuff has been happening. Junior. Year. SUCKS! Here's a new chapter as an apology. A new chapter is coming soon. Like really soon hopefully!**

* * *

The inside of Gringotts was just as elaborate as the exterior except a little less… weird. All in all it looked like a normal bank aside from the miniature, pointy eared, men rushing about or standing behind counters that would make even Kenpatchi look small.

"The Grigotts goblins are extremely protective and very thorough in their accounting. No one can get into or out of a vault without a key." Ichigo hadn't realized he was staring until Snape's distinct voice pulled him back to reality.

 **'Keep your head in the game, Ichigo. Don't get distracted.'** Zangetsu told him.

 _'And you keep to yourself please!'_ Ichigo sighed. _'I'm a little busy.'_

"That's really impressive and all Professor, but I don't have a key." Ichigo shrugged. "Actually, I don't even have a vault."

Ichigo felt Dumbledore's reiatsu suddenly leap as if excited. Ahead of him the professor's once calm steps suddenly quickened and it soon took almost two of Ichigo's strides to keep up with the older man's one. _'Wow, he's fast.'_ Soon the four of them found themselves at the foot of one of the many podiums. The goblin that stood behind the counter looked down at them calculatingly.

"We'd like to open this young man's vault." Dumbledore stated waving a hand in Ichigo's direction. Snape had stepped aside and allowed the goblin a good long look at Ichigo who was glaring back into the little man's small, creepy eyes.

It only took a moment before the goblin's eyes seemed to grow exponentially larger. The sudden change put Ichigo on edge and once again he wished that he could have been allowed to walk around in Soul Reaper form. Having Zangetsu in hand always made him calm down knowing that if anything went south he wouldn't be defenseless. Now was not one of those times. The goblin backed up out of view.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo growled. With a flick of his wrist and a glance of his eyes Urahara's face was again hidden by his fan, but his skepticism was evident either way.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"HA! The great Kisuke Urahara is stumped! That's got to be a first!" Ichigo laughed.

"Yes, yes, very funny Ichigo. Now stay alert or I'll tell Kenpachi you're getting soft." Ichigo's sudden laughter went silent.

At this point the goblin had returned accompanied by another goblin who was dressed in a nicer suit and had an even grumpier expression.

"Name?" The new goblin hissed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes, yes, I see. Wait here." The goblin disappeared himself leaving Ichigo even more confused than before. That was until a sudden sound rang through the building. "Would all those desiring the withdrawal of funds please vacate the building."

"The heck…" Ichigo watched as all around them guards moved to escort witches and wizards toward the doors. Many were protesting and reaching for their wands; one man had to be knocked out with a spell in order for the guards to keep from making a scene, and soon the entire bank was vacant except for the four of them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape hissed as the goblin suddenly appeared again but this time at their feet. The bug eyed creature gave the raven a disgusted look before returning his calculating gaze to Ichigo's.

"Follow me." Snape moved to make a comment, as did Ichigo, only for the two of them to be stopped by their respective accomplices.

"It would be best not to cause trouble, Ichigo. Anyways, I don't feel any malicious intent from him." Urahara explained, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, that's because I can't feel a damn thing from these creeps."

Minutes passed and the group was still follwoing the goblin, much to Ichigo's annoyance. Snape had earlier mentioned during their travel that the vaults were below the bank; the lower you got the more high level the security became, but they had yet to take a single flight of stairs. Instead they had been walked through a maze of hallways winding deeper and deeper into the bank until there wasn't a single window or light of any kind in sight. As the halls became progressively darker Ichigo took it upon himself to light the way.

"Sho." Suddenly a small light erupted from his index finger (An1). Hearing Ichigo mutter the Hado Spell Urahara whirled around a scolding on the tip of his tongue. Instead he came face to face with Ichigo's tired gaze.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?!" Urahara hissed.

"Relax! I've been practicing. If I don't give the kido too much energy then it's just a instant flashlight."

"How interesting! Is that Japanese magic?" The Soul Reapers turned to see Dumbledore and Snape staring at them wide eyed.

"Y-Yeah," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and staring at the wall. "It's supposed to be a destructive spell but if you know what to do with it it can be useful."

"Amazing, I didn't even know that one your age could so easily perform a spell without an incantation. You must tell me of your school's teachings later my boy." Dumbledore mused. "But for now we must keep going. We are getting closer to our destination."

"Finally…" Ichigo groaned. After a while longer in the dark, unending corridors of Gringotts the carrot top teen finally saw some form of light seeping toward them. "Is that it?"

Dumbledore nodded, but remained silent.

As they continued Ichigo began to understand why this particular vault wasn't underground. The vault doors themselves were massive reaching almost a story tall on their own; the metal was polished to perfection so that it shone silver in the sunlight seeping through a small opening in the ceiling; and engraved in the center was a strange symbol written in red and rippling in the sunlight like the lines were inked with blood. The closer he got the more he felt a surge of power rushing through him. A new sort of energy that felt familiar yet, strange at the same time. It pulsed from the vault in a rhythm similar to that of a heart beat; ebing and flowing with renewed strength each time.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." The sudden sound of Kisuke's voice forced Ichigo to step back in surprise and snapped him out of whatever trance he had been in. The blonde didn't stop there though. Instead he pushed further. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Ichigo sent his gaze back to the doors and then toward the goblin waiting patiently at its base. "Why did bring us here?" For some reason this made the goblin scoff.

"Your people pride themselves on respect and yet you treat me as you would an enemy. Did you not feel a connection to this place when you came into its presence?" He hissed. Ichigo remained silent refusing the give the creep the satisfaction of his response. "Exactly. Please place your hand on the gate, boy, unless you've wasted my time."

"Tsk." Ichigo pushed past the professor's toward the door, ignoring Dumbledore's excited gaze and Snapes suspicious reiatsu. Now at the foot of the door Ichigo could feel the full force of the gate's power. Even just a little farther away than he was now the power seemed to be lessened, here so close that he could touch it the energy seemed to penetrate his very being. Everything began to fade aside from the thought that he had to open those doors. Without thinking Ichigo placed his hand on the smooth surface.

Almost instantly a red light began to radiate from the engraving on the door but he couldn't have cared less.

 _"_ _Aperi mihi in imperio._ " The words flowed from his mouth easily, like he had been speaking them all his life. The light began to fade leaving the room in its former, dim, existence. A clicking sound came from the door as the trance in which he was held began to fade. Snatching his hand from the door Ichigo's hand went to his back only to realize that he could not use Zangetsu and he was defenseless. The clicking stopped. The group stood in silence; watching, waiting for something to occur like the miracle they had just witnessed. Instead the doors simply slid open of their own accord. (An2)

Inside sat mountains and mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Jewels of different kinds sat along the walls that were covered in different silks, tapestries, and racks filled to the brim with scrolls and books. The professors were in awe, standing dazed in the doorway as Ichigo and Urahara surveyed the room with skepticism.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked turning to the goblin who was giving him an almost disgusted look.

"This is… the pride of Gringotts. The vault of the long deceased line of Kuro also known as the Wizards Shadow clan. Or so we thought." The goblin begrudgedly bowed to Ichigo. "I will leave you to your own devices, sir."

Silently, he turned and disappeared into the darkness leaving Ichigo with his thought, his awestruck former teacher, his teacher to be, and a very strange old headmaster who appeared to be ready to collapse from excitement.

* * *

 **An1: Sho**

 **Sho is also known as Hado #1. It is the weakest Hado spell but I decided to use it as kind of a sort of Lumos for the story's sake.**

 **An2: Aperi mihi in imperio.**

 **It means "Open at my command." in latin.**

 **That's all for today. I hope you guys aren't too mad. I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	10. Chapter 8: The Truth Sucks

**I'm back! Told you guys that I'd have something out soon! I don't know if this is my best work but I think that it's pretty good. It will most likely be subject to change later. But for the moment I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"It's a long story my boy."

"We have time." Ichigo's voice had become harsh and demanding. Dumbledore, who missed Urahara's deadly glare, sighed and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. The two of them left the vault turning only to see the doors and the two halves of the crest on each. Now that the energy seemed to have disappeared Ichigo finally could get a proper look at it without feeling like he was being manipulated. It was like a red sun. The center was empty, the same color as the metal as the circle that formed it was further spreading its crimson rays in each direction.

"This is the family crest for the age old family of Kuro also known as the Wizard's Shadow Clan. Quite ironic yes." Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with me, Old Man?" Ichigo asked, still examining it.

"They were one of the most established pure blood wizard families in all the world. Throughout history they remained in obscurity, training their young and guiding them in their practices. As a clan they protected the wizarding world from afar. Many of their members would later grow to become Prime ministers, presidents, kings, and queens of the world's greatest nations. They were the bringers of peace and our people's greatest treasures."

Ichigo tore his eyes from the vault and turned to Dumbledore. His reiatsu was jumping about making him and Urahara both tense up slightly. "I thought you said they were incognito. How would you guys know so much about them?"

"Many years ago, before even the founding of Hogwarts, wars were tearing the world to pieces. Witches and wizards who had never committed any crimes were murdered in cold blood, dark wizards turned to violence and furthered the madness…" Dumbledore's eyes darkened. "But the Kuros changed all that. They abandoned their previous ways of secrecy and stepped forward ending the conflicts. They erased all knowledge of the wizard world from the muggle memory and established a new center of government so that no dark wizard could throw off the balance once again."

'He almost sounds like… Crap! Is he-'

"They were treated like royalty for centuries until the time of the Hogwarts founders. The Kuro family, the age old protectors of the wizarding world stepped aside. Handing down their ancestral home to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin they became the first judges of the wizarding world passing down the position of Mediator from Head to Head." Dumbledore looked into Ichigo's eyes sending shiver down his spine (not that he showed it). "Fifteen years ago their family was eradicated by a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. He hunted down each member of the family within Europe. Even those of distant relation. The only daughter of their family, a girl by the name of Masaki was to be the next Head as her father was killed in the attack. Her body was never found. Those who knew her believed that she had escaped, but those who did not claimed she too was slaughtered in the Kuro Massacre. The Mediator position has been empty ever since."

"Sorry, Dumbledore, but you've got the wrong person. My mother was Masaki Kurosaki. Not Kuro." Ichigo stated as he fiddled with a couple coins at his feet.

"I fear that they are right, Ichigo." Urahara mussed. Turning Ichigo saw Urahara staring at the pages of a black covered book. "I think your mother took on the last name of one her distant ancestors when she went into hiding. There are multiple Kurosaki's throughout the Kuro family tree it seems. While it isn't much different it would still have hid her from any prying eyes."

At this point all feeling had gone numb in his mind. The facts kept running rapidly through his head each smashing his reality to pieces more than the last. His zanpakuto and hollow spirits were shouting at him to get a grip, and he wanted to. But his body didn't seem to hold the same beliefs. Instead he stared at the crest on the doors unwilling and unable to tear his eyes away.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but it seems like you are to be the next head of the Kuro family."

Ichigo's eyes glazed over with thought. His mother. His beautiful, kind, loving, honest mother had been a part of a noble _wizard_ family and had never told her children anything about it. Now that he thought about it she hadn't spoken much about her past, he had just assumed that she thought he was too young to understand and wanted to wait till he grew up.

' _But even then… would you have told me?'_ Ichigo thought. His hair covered his eyes as his fists clenched tightly. Rage was boiling through his veins. Not for his mother's secrecy, that he could respect, but rather for the man who caused her so much heartache. The man who murdered her whole family: his whole family!

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's eyes flew open. All around him he could feel the earth creaking, even the walls had stress fractures cropping up along their bricks. Quickly he reigned in his reiatsu, attempting to keep his hatred inside until he could find a better place to vent. Preferably a place where he wouldn't likely kill innocent civilians.

"Ichigo my boy, what was that?" Dumbledore asked. Seeing the already interested glint in the headmaster's eyes Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Japanese magic is tied specifically to your soul. Basically if your emotions get out of whack your magic does too. The stronger you are the more dangerous the output." He explained. "Sorry about that. I normally keep it in check."

"That! You can't possibly be telling me that a child is capable of catastrophic events simply by becoming… unstable!" Snape hissed. The Potions master was making his way toward him, wand drawn when Urahara stepped in the way, almost as if by accident. Almost.

"Yes, most people at Shino Academy don't completely believe it either. But he is one of our strongest students. If not the strongest. That was just a minor slip." The blonde laughed. "I do believe I taught him well. Don't you, Professor?"

Green met black and Ichigo could practically see the sparks flying. If Snape was being attentive enough he might have noticed that Urahara's hand had moved to Benihime who was tucked safely away in her cane form. Which often meant that Urahara was ready to get serious. Next came silence. No one moved but then again no one wanted to. If either of the hostile men so much as glanced in the wrong direction things would go south. And if one of the others intervened physically they could get hurt (or in Ichigo's case, he could hurt someone. After all he shared a body with an arrancar level hollow.) So instead Ichigo just sighed and walked past them into the vault.

"So, what you're telling me is that all of this," He motioned around to the riches. "Is mine?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Sweet. Guess I'll just pack up some stuff and we can head out." Ichigo moved to shove some of the coins in his pockets but stopped when he realized that he had no idea what to grab.

"I take it from your hesitation that you don't understand our currency?" Dumbledore laughed. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously, trying hard not to let anyone see his slight embarrassment. "The gold coins are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the copper are knuts. There are 17 Sickles in one Galleon, and there are 29 Knuts in a Sickle."

"Galleons, Sickles, Knuts?" Ichigo muttered. "Who names this stuff!"

Urahara just laughed and followed him inside the vault. "We'll meet you both outside. Just give us some time to gather ourselves and we will join you shortly." Dumbledore and Snape nodded before slipping into the darkness. But not before Snape's eyes met Urahara's for a moment, communicating the utter hatred the raven held for the blonde. Urahara, well, he just ignored him. Once their reiatsu had faded away Urahara turned to Ichigo. The boy's energy was leaping wildly and it was obvious he was trying to restrain himself, and barely succeeding at that. He let his green and white fedora slip so that his eyes were blocked from view, but if someone had been fast enough they would have seen that he was really hiding the pain he felt for his student. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't say anything. Instead he kept shoveling the coins into a little silk purse he had found only a few feet away.

"You can't keep quiet forever you know. With your emotional state that's as destructive as the apocalypse. You're going to have to face your sisters at some point, your father, everyone." Urahara hissed. "Delaying the fact won't change the outcome."

More silence.

That is until Ichigo drew in a ragged breath and his fist connected with the stone floor, shaking the entire vault with the sheer force. "Fine you want to know what I'm thinking? I'm pissed! Alright! I'm hurt that my mother had to go through something like that and never even thought to tell us. And don't get me started on Dad! If he didn't know I would probably end up punching him anyways." His voice was strangled, like he was trying to hold back the flood of rage that was forcing its way through him. But Urahara didn't mind. The boy's reiatsu was calming down, like it always did when he vented. He just needed a push in the right direction.

Ichigo sighed again before straightening his back. "But most of all, when I find this Moldywart guy he's gonna wish for Hell."

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore and Snape calmly slipped out of the shadowed halls into the main entry hall. The goblin from before was still in the room, pacing, along with three other men. Each wore extravagant robes and grim faces. One glance and the professors already knew what was the matter.

"Let me, Severus." Dumbledore muttered. "Prime Minister, to what do we owe this honor?"

"You tell me, Albus." Fudge almost demanded as he turned to see Dumbledore walking his way. "I just get finished covering Harry Potter's accidental magic incident and then I'm told that Gringotts has been put on an unnecessary lockdown! The goblins are hesitant to supply any information and the only people allowed inside are four men! Two of which are professors at Hogwarts! So I ask you, what is going on?" He hissed.

Dumbledore's gaze momentarily flashed to the corridor that they had just come from. The corridor that led to the Kuro Vault and the newest Head of the Wizard's Shadow. After this his gaze returned to the minister's with a smile.

"I do believe that you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Dumbledore himself began to pace, feet tapping on the marble floors with each step. "You must recall the Kuro Massacre."

"Of course! Who doesn't!" Fudge exclaimed. "The tragedy shook the entire foundation of our World. The Ministry almost fell with them!"

"It appears that the rumors of Masaki Kuro's escape were true." Fudge's face twisted into complete surprise.

"Merlin's beard, Albus!" He exclaimed. "What proof do you have?!"

"Does her son count?" Ichigo's voice rang out in the empty hall. Fudge who was already facing the direction the boy and his former mentor had come from couldn't help but see him as he emerged from the shadows. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and Masaki Kurosaki was my mother."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! The truth finally comes out! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review, favorite, or follow. I love hearing what you guys have to say and I will try to respond ASAP. But it's still your choice just giving you my input. ;)**

 **See ya'll around!**


	11. Chapter 9: This is a stick

**Gomen! I'm so sorry everyone! I am such a horrible person for making you wait for so long! I hope this extra long chapter will help you forgive me. Please no hate comments, I tried my best with this chapter. I love hearing your comments though so if you have any advice it will be welcomed! It is also a proven fact that more comments equals more updates! ;) So. ONWARD MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

As it turns out, Cornelius Fudge is pretty good at staring contests. He and Ichigo had been at it for almost a minute now and neither really showed much incentive to stop. Urahara was laughing at Ichigo's side while Dumbledore and Snape watched in amusement (or in Snape's case, boredom).

 **'Ichigo, this is immature. We have things to get done. Quit this foolishness and continue with your mission.'** Zangetsu scolded. With a sigh Ichigo bowed his head a bit, annoyed.

 _'You guys really don't ever shut up, do you?'_ He asked.

 _ **"There's nothing better to do. What else do you expect? I'm also pretty sure that if we stopped you'd probably do something that got all of us killed."**_ Ogichi huffed. Again, Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the ground.

 _'Next time I see you, remind me to duct tape your mouth shut.'_ Cutting the connection Ichigo sent his gaze back to Fudge who was still staring at him in astonishment. "So, you gonna ask questions or should I just continue on my way? I have more important things to do than stand around here waiting for your reaction." Ichigo stated.

This seemed to force Fudge from his stupor. However, instead of addressing Ichigo himself like the group had expected he turned and began addressing the goblin who was still pacing in the background. "Is what this boy says true?" The goblin, both annoyed at the interruption and slightly insulted, stopped.

"The vault opened for him. He is who he claims to be." The goblin stated plainly. Fudge's gaze flicked back to Ichigo who was now giving him a very perplexed look. Did this guy not trust anyone?

"So…"

Fudge seemed ready to have a heart attack. "Y-Yes. My apologies, Mr. Kurosaki. I simply wasn't aware that anyone had survived the Kuro Massacre. And the odds that Masaki, a mere teenager, escaped the wrath of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were slim to none. If I had known I would have held my tongue." He stammered, giving a small bow.

 _'Wow, this guy's a real bootlicker.'_ Ichigo thought. "Well, maybe you could try that first instead of jumping to conclusions." He huffed

"Of course. My apologies."

 _'And now he's repeating himself. Could this get more annoying?!'_

 _ **"He could be trying to recruit you or something? Wouldn't that be fun, King?"**_

"Can I leave now?" Ichigo asked. Fudge seemed taken aback by his brash request but stepped aside nonetheless. "Thanks."

As he walked down the aisle toward the large entryway Ichigo caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's smirk which he found almost hysterical. So even the Professor disliked the guy. "Oh wait!" Ichigo turned back to Fudge. "What's your name?"

This seemed to be like a punch in the gut to Fudge who simply coughed to mask his wounded pride. "Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge of the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh! So, you're a politician." Ichigo clarified for himself before continuing on his way. _'Go figure…'_

"It was nice seeing you again, Minister Fudge. But I do hope that next time we might have time to discuss less depressing matters." Dumbledore stated plainly patting the Minister on the shoulder with Snape giving the man a small nod before also leaving him in the dust.

"Y-Yes…" Was all the poor man could say.

Outside a large crowd had gathered. Former patrons of the bank, witnesses of the sudden evacuation, and the members of Ichigo's group waited patiently as Aurors held a protective barrier in place.

"Do they honestly believe that a simple barrier will protect bystanders from attacks?" Byakuya scoffed. "They would have better luck teaching Lieutenant Kusajishi how to read a map." (AN1)

"I guess, but what do you think is taking them so long?" Rukia mussed. Toshiro was leaning against the wall of another shop with Karin and Yuzu at his sides. It had been just after the evacuation that his reiatsu had calmed down which made the rest of them slightly nervous. Either the threat was gone, or it was being blocked by something. Only one was ideal, and it wasn't the last. "Do you think we should-"

"No, here he comes." Renji's comment drew the group's attention back to the doors, where just like he claimed Ichigo, Urahara, and the two Professors were exiting.

"Ichigo/Ichi-nii!" Orihime and Yuzu cried at the same time. A couple of Aurors moved aside to allow them to come through. Ichigo gave the girls a hesitant smile.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long. How's Toshiro doing?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki." Toshiro growled. By now he had pushed himself up and was slowly making his way towards the others. "And I'm fine. Did you find it?" Ichigo shook his head making the young captain's heart drop.

"No. We were only showed the ground floor."

"How come?" That was Renji. "From what I've heard the majority of the vaults are below ground. Shouldn't you have been, I don't know, escorted to the school vault or something?"

Ichigo shrugged before turning back to Urahara who was now talking with the Aurors and Dumbledore explaining how they had remained inside. "Things change. Yo, Professor, don't we need to be on our way?"

Dumbledore's gaze settled on Ichigo and his perplexed comrades before he nodded his approval.

"Yes. I do believe we could cover more ground if we split up. Mr. Urahara and I will be taking Ichigo, his sisters, and Mr. Hitsugaya. Mr. Kuchiki and Professor Snape will be escorting the others until we can meet up once more at the Leaky Cauldron. Complete as much as you can for today, you have one more week until school begins so please don't worry." He explained, obviously misinterpreting the group's tense atmosphere for anxiety.

"Eeeeeeeee! I can't wait to see the other shops! This is going to be amazing, isn't it Ichi-nii!"

"Bro, what about money? We don't have any!" Karin stated. This caught everyone's attention. All eyes flashed to the Captain of Squad five who was just walking away like nothing mattered.

"We do. Enough to probably take care for all of our stuff until the end of the year." The lack of response (snarky or otherwise) caused him to sigh and turn to face them again. "I'll explain later. We need to go."

"Ichigo-" Renji started only to feel a single hand on his shoulder. Rukia was giving him a deliberate 'no' motion, she and the others could feel how Ichigo's reiatsu was jumping wildly causing small cracks in the stone of the road as he walked away from them.

"Let's leave it for now." She muttered.

With that the groups went their separate ways. Karin and Yuzu were quick to his side, each chattering about the things they had seen while he had been in the bank. All the while Toshiro and Urahara observed from behind. "What happened in there? Kurosaki seems… agitated." Was all Toshiro could say.

Urahara closed his fan suddenly, catching even Ichigo's attention as he listened to his sister's rambling. "If you want to ask him, be my guest. I don't believe that is the wisest option. For your own sake, I'd leave it until he decides to come clean."

Ichigo turned his head from the offending conversation and noticed that at this point Dumbledore had led them to the door of yet another building. Instead this one said 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.' and lacked a cryptic message. Dumbledore did not hesitate to enter the shop. Therefore, leaving the group outside to mull over just how long this race had been around.

 _'Just how long have these guys been around?'_

Ichigo thought before he and the others entered the room.

The inside was cramped, musty, and old which helped reconcile the date to the age of the shop. All of the walls were covered in small rectangular boxes; some of which were practically falling out of their respective cubbies. There was some rustling in the back as well as a very weak but present reiatsu that told then someone else was in the shop. The Soul Reapers were hesitant as per usual when someone with a constant fight or flight reaction is put in a bad situation. The girls were... loud.

"Hello? Is anyone home!" Karin shouted.

"Karin! Don't be so rude!" Yuzu blabbers giving her older sister a 'motherly' glare. Karin sighed and rested her hands behind her head.

"I was just checking. It's not that big a deal..." Their banter went on for a moment before an older man appeared from the maze of shelves. His white hair went to his shoulders and his pale silver eyes seemed to peer through to the very soul of whoever he laid eyes on. He smiled sweetly, like a grandfather would to a child and stepped up to the desk.

"What a day this is. To think that I would once again see a Kuro in my shop, it is more than an honor."

Ichigo could have sworn that his heart stopped for a moment. This man who none of them had ever heard of let alone seen, knew his relationship to the Kuro family with a simple glance. He didn't know how to react.

"Ah, Garrick. How are you my friend?" Dumbledore laughed.

"I am well. It is rare to see you here, Albus. Rare, but a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, well as you can see we have unexpected guests who are in need of wands. Since you are the best we have to offer and these are no ordinary guests I thought it proper to drop by." Dumbledore stepped aside to allow Ichigo a better view of the older man. His eyes seemed to grow younger and his smile wider with each passing minute. The two of their gazes connected for a brief moment before 'Garrick' offered Ichigo his hand.

"Garrick Ollivander." He said. Hesitantly Ichigo shook his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. So how does this thing work?" He asked.

Ollivander didn't hesitate. In seconds, he had his wand in hand and a tape measure had begun to float around him rapidly. "Please hold out your wand arm."

Presuming that what he meant by 'wand arm' was his dominant hand Ichigo held out his right hand and almost immediately the tape measure began flying around him taking different measurements. "What the hell?!"

"I haven't sold wands to the Kuro in almost thirty years. Your mother's was a special case, as was your grandfather before her. I will never forget the day he brought her to me before her first year at Hogwarts." The wandmaker rambled.

"You knew our mother?" Yuzu gasped.

"Oh yes." His gaze traveled to Ichigo who was giving him a pleading look. Now was not the time for them to learn this stuff. "But that is a story for another time. Here my boy; Dogwood, 13 1/2 inches, phoenix feather core." Ollivander placed the wand in Ichigo's hand to which the boy simply stared at it slightly confused.

"That's a stick..." All eyes turned to Karin who was also giving the wand a perplexed look. Suddenly realizing she was being watched and shrugged. "What? It's true."

"Don't be so quick to judge, miss. Why don't we let your brother give it a wave?" Ollivander's gaze turned from the younger Kurosaki back to Ichigo.

'I feel so stupid right now.' Without any more hesitation Ichigo waved the wand with a flick of his wrist. Sparks flew from the tip furiously causing the desk top to erupt into blue flames.

"Crap." Ichigo groaned before dropping the wand.

"Aguamenti!" A wave of water burst from Dumbledore's wand summarily putting out the fire as well as drenching the floor. Once the smoke had disappeared no one dared to move. Not even to pick up the now charred, broken wand that laid on the floor. "No, no, that won't do." Again, Ollivander disappeared into the shadows of the store only to come back with another three wands in hand. "Try this one. Blackwood, Dragon heartstring core, 15 ¾ inches." (AN2)

Ichigo took the wand and held back a sigh as his friends stepped back as far as they could. Who knew that Soul Reapers could be afraid of a stick? He flicked the wand as lightly as he could this time hoping that the damage would be reduced with the lack of force…

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

A harsh wind began to blast through the room so harshly that the closed windows shattered instantly into thousands of tiny pieces. No one could hold their grounds, not even Urahara and Toshiro who had had practice in withstanding any attack. The sudden cries of his sisters as they flew back into the wall forced Ichigo to his senses, and he dropped the wand before snapping it in two only for the wind to rip the twig into shreds. The gale-force winds faded slowly allowing the carrot top teen time to run to his siblings who were now rubbing their skulls.

"Yuzu, Karin, are you guys alright?" He asked worriedly. For a moment, the two remained silent before Karin flashed him a furious look.

"Do we look alright! Watch where you point that thing, someone could get seriously hurt!" She shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and lightly tapped her head with his fist.

"You're fine." Standing, he moved to let Urahara and Toshiro take control of the situation. "Go outside. This could take a while and I don't think Gramps would appreciate any of you getting hurt."

Toshiro and Urahara gave him twin hesitant looks before helping up the girls and moving toward the door. The shorter captain sent Ichigo an icy look that said more than any word ever could 'If you die in here, I'll kill you again.' Ichigo gave him a curt nod before the boy closed and locked the door with a quick flash of icy reiatsu.

With a sigh, he turned back to Ollivander who was smiling brightly once again. "Let's finish this."

Time Skip thirty minutes because Ollivander would not appreciate my verbally destroying his shop

After thirty excruciating minutes Ichigo finally was ready to give up on the whole wand deal. With all the power these flimsy pieces of wood possessed it surprised him and the others that the Soul Society dubbed the wizarding world as harmless. Within a span of half an hour the shop had experienced flooding, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, sudden combustion and much more resulting in what appeared to be a war zone. But despite all that chaos Ollivander never lost his mirthful gaze. He seemed to enjoy the challenge, even as his hand made pieces were destroyed one by one.

"Close but not quite, however, I do believe I know what wand is yours at this point." The old man laughed before disappearing into the back for the thousandth time.

"How many of these things do you have!" Ichigo shouted.

"Enough to arm as many wizards as I must. Here you go." Ollivander returned this time with another wand box in hand, but something was different. The moment Ichigo set his eyes on the box he felt his hold on his reiatsu slip. It leapt toward the wandmaker wildly in an effort to reach the wand he held. Unaware of this fact, Ollivander still held the black wand box out to him.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before taking the box into his own hands. Lifting the lid, he found a slick black wand. The wood was polished to the point that it shone like metal, it didn't have an obvious hilt nor any designs like the others he had seen. The light seemed to leap from in creating a faint halo of light like the silver glow of the moon. Ichigo had learned the hard way that most bad things come in pretty packages; and he was getting that same chill down his spin that he got around Unohana just by looking at the twig in its box.

"What are you waiting for!" A muffled voice cried out. Turning, Ichigo saw that Karin was giving him an icy glare along with the real Ice User. "We're getting sick of waiting! People are staring!" Her words were faint but still barely audible.

"I'm going all right!" With that single phrase, he pulled the wand from its case. The moment his hand contacted the wood a surge of his energy flew wildly out of control until it was visible. A torrent of blue, black and red energy swirled around him in every direction creating a visible shell of energy around his arm. And the roots of each stream began from the tip of his wand.

Slowly the light began to dim until nothing remained but the natural rays from the windows. As the shock of the last moments began to recede Ichigo's gaze returned to the wand in his grasp. Its features had changed. The hilt was now like Zangetsu's and the shaft had symbols like crescent moons etched to the tip. Where the two met was the Kuro family emblem. The once rigid wood felt natural in his grasp, almost as if it was made for him alone.

"That's one hell of a stick." _'Aizen, you're as good as dead.'_

* * *

 **AN1: For those of you who are not aware Lieutenant Kusajishi is Yachiru, the directionless lieutenant of the Eleventh Squad. Most of you should know this but it is understandable if someone doesn't know since her last name isn't used that often.**

 **AN2: A water creating spell.**

 **Another chapter is already in the works so please don't be mad! I hope to get another chapter up soon so just hang in there. Again, please comment, favorite and follow. The more comments the quicker the updates simply because it makes my scatter brain get back on track! More story to come. Sorry everyone.**


	12. Chapter 10: Spreading the News

**Hey Minna! I'm so sorry for the late update so please don't kill me! As an offering I give you an especially long chapter. Not as long as the last one sadly but it should tide y'all over for a little while. Please don't kill me!**

* * *

"Ebony wood, 13 ½ inches, Thestral hair. I should have known you would be suited to a wand of this making, however, it is quite odd that it would bond so spectacularly with a wizard like it did." Ollivander mussed. It was almost as if he wasn't speaking to Ichigo at all. Only himself.

"That isn't normal?" Ichigo asked.

Ollivander shook his head before returning to his desk. In one smooth motion, he levitated a large book up onto his desk and opened it with a flick of his wand. "Many wand makers believe wand core and its wood symbolize the very being of a wizard. The wood is the outermost traits; what people see, how they act, so on and so forth. However, a core is the very soul of the wizard. What they are like inside, rather than what they appear to be on the outside." He explained. (AN1)

Ichigo didn't understand all of what he had been saying, but he understood the majority. A wand was like a zanpakuto. A weapon that was linked to one person and one person alone, and was strongest when used the way it was meant to be.

"Ebony wands have an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic. They are happiest in the hands of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider." Ollivander recited. His gaze travelled back to Ichigo as the door to the shop opened and the others reentered the warzone. (AN1 I'll explain later).

"That matches you perfectly, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu stated as she moved to his side, admiring the wand he held.

"Yes, I must agree. But there is something that you're not telling us, isn't there Mr. Ollivander?" Urahara asked, mysteriously pulling his all too familiar fan out of thin air as usual.

Ollivander nodded grimly, his gaze never leaving Ichigo's. The teen could tell that the wand maker was suspicious. His fingers were fidgeting with the pages of his book, his gaze was no longer playful and inquisitive. Instead his eyes were darker and more serious, like he had just stumbled upon something he would have rather left in the dark. Ichigo found himself griping his wand tightly as he would Zangetsu when facing a strong opponent. It was natural; an instinct that told him to never abandon his weapon or suffer the consequences because while he used it to protect himself, it wanted to protect him as well.

"What is strange, my boy, is your wand's core. Thestrals as you may know are creatures often associated with death and misfortune. Only those who have seen death can see them, making them terrifying in even the best of situations. Only one wand has ever been made with Thestral hair, and that is but a theory. The Elder Wand is a fickle creation, it cares very little for who possesses it and simply obeys orders. Thestral hair does not find an attraction to a wizard, but in your case… it is unyielding in its loyalties. Uncommon. Unheard of. And most of all, frightening." (AN2)

Ichigo glanced back at the wand in his hand. How could something so small have such a dark history. "You talk about it like it's alive." He stated.

"That's because it is, Mr. Kurosaki. The wizard does not choose the wand, it is the wand that chooses the wizard."

' _So, it's just like a zanpakuto… AW CRAP! '_

"But it shouldn't be unexpected. The Kuro family is known for being unpredictable." Ollivander laughed.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond; he wanted to just break the thing to keep the obnoxious voices in his head quiet but a mission was a mission, so instead he forced a smile and an awkward laugh.

"Heh, yeah whatever." He turned back to the group. "So… who's next?"

"Ooooo! Me please, I want to give it a try." Yuzu's eyes were practically glowing with excitement making him give her a genuine smile.

"Alright, but be careful, 'kay?"

"Ichigo, when is Yuzu not careful?"

"…I guess you have a point." With that the wand selections began again, but this time there wasn't near as much destruction. As expected, the worst Yuzu could do was knock a few books off the wall into Ichigo's head, to which she responded by panicking and practically crying. The others were a bit more violent: Karin broke a couple windows and scared a few bystanders, Toshiro froze the floor so that no one could stand upright until Dumbledore thawed everything, and Urahara… well that was something that no one wanted to recall. But in the end, it was worth it.

Yuzu's wand was the gentlest of the five. Their bond wasn't as flashy as Ichigo's with his own wand, but it was just as impressive. The second she came in contact with the sleek, caramel colored alder wood her skin and hair shone a brilliant gold. The light wasn't harsh like the rays of the sun, but rather comforting and warm like the flickering halo of kindled flame. She looked like an angel. Ollivander and Dumbledore later explained that it was common for unicorn hair wands to be loyal to a master, but that single event was proof enough that those two would be inseparable. Karin was similar in the way that no real damage was done, other than the fact that anyone other than herself got a quick shock just by touching the thing. The fir wand was determined to stay by her side and not even her siblings were trusted. Ollivander claimed that with time those closest to her would eventually find the wand to be more flexible, but for the meantime she was forced to buy it a sleeve so that no one walking down the street would get hurt by brushing against it.

Toshiro was obvious enough. His pine wood wand was elegant, just like his attitude, and symbolized his affinity to ice perfectly. It was pale, almost white. The hilt was littered with half-moon carvings that when put together mimicked the scales of a dragon. A cold wind had blasted through the room leaving a frosty circle around him alone. Pine for a mysterious person and ice dragon scales for a cold hearted but strong individual. Classic, no?

Urahara didn't take long. Dumbledore himself actually was capable of stepping in and aiding Ollivander in looking for the wand both of them knew would fit him perfectly. Only a dogwood wand would be fitting for a man like himself; mischievous in his own fashion, playful despite any situation, and inquisitive. A wand fit for any member of the 12th division. Sadly, when his wand bonded with him no one knew it, there was too much chaos for them to stop and ask questions. Sparks flew from the tip onto the floor, lighting the floorboards on fire in an instant. All around him was a ring of flickering flames. Dumbledore and Ollivander had done their best to quell them but nothing they did could put them out, and all the while Ichigo grumbled about how the 'cat loving lunatic' probably would cause him more trouble than the wand was worth. Toshiro just sighed and went outside to avoid the heat.

With the chaos ended, the room was filled with a ridiculous amount of tension. Most of which was directed toward a smirking blonde who was ogling the wooden stick in his hand.

"This was quite interesting. I never would have guessed that a group of foreigners would be so difficult to find wands for. But I am not disappointed." Ollivander returned to his desk. All around them the floor boards were mending themselves and the fallen bookcases were returning to their former state. "I hope you take care of these wands. They are special in their own ways. No two wands are the same, and yours in particular are quite special. I know you're all fated for great things." He laughed.

"Thank you, Garrick. I apologize for the inconvenience." Dumbledore stated.

"Don't fret, my friend. All is well. But I do believe you have other plans, correct?"

"Yup, this was fun and all but we need to get moving. Ichigo, why don't you pay the man?" Urahara flashed Ichigo a playful grin to which he responded by swinging a punch in his direction, only for the blonde to dodge. "Now Ichigo, that isn't polite. We're in public you know? You'll give us a bad name if you start a fight."

"I knew you'd dodge. You're too arrogant to let me hit you that easily." Ichigo grumbled before turning to the wand maker. "How much?"

"Twenty-eight Galleons."

Fumbling around in his bag for a moment Ichigo quickly pulled out a handful of the gold coins, quickly counted them out, and placed them on the newly repaired desk. "Sorry, still not used to this system, is this enough?"

Ollivander flashed him a bright smile and took the coins after glancing them over. "Yes, my boy, that should be just fine. Run along now, don't let an old man like me hold you back." The rest of the group bowed for a moment, giving Ollivander their thanks before leaving the room to wait outside but as Ichigo turned to leave… "And Mr. Kuro, I will advise you to stay alert. There are many people in our society that would be honored to do away with the newest head of the most powerful family in our world."

"… Thanks for the warning, but I can handle myself. Thanks for the wands." Ichigo stated glancing back only for a moment before leaving the shop. "So… what should we do now?"

Time Skip

That evening four figures piled into one of the Leaky Cauldron's rooms. None of them were especially pleased with the situation, but seeing as they were exhausted they slammed the door shut before collapsing. One of these individuals was in fact Ichigo Kurosaki who was carrying two large bird cages which he set unceremoniously on the floor by one of the large beds before collapsing on it himself. "I'm never doing that again." He groaned.

"It's your fault you know, Kurosaki. It wasn't wise to leave your sisters alone like that in a pet store." Toshiro grumbled taking a seat himself while sending the younger Reaper a humored look. "You truly can't say no to those two, can you?"

"Not like you have a right to say anything, Hitsugaya! Didn't Karin get you to buy her candy of some kind? Chocolate if I remember correctly." Renji laughed. He was the only one who didn't appear to be exhausted. Standing off to the side he sent the ice captain a suggestive smirk that was flickering between the two seated in front of him. Toshiro's face erupted in crimson as he tried to contain his embarrassment.

"Yes, well, that is quite different."

"On the topic of money; what happened at the bank?" Uryu questioned.

The room was silent. Everyone had had a similar question in mind, but after Ichigo's show of repressed aggression they had wisely left it alone. Renji and Toshiro prepared themselves for one of the carrot top's classic rants about his 'privacy' that he often addressed toward the Head Captain only to watch as Ichigo's head lowered, defeated. His reiatsu lept from him in waves in a much gentler way than before, allowing the trio to sense just how depressed the boy was feeling. "Too much." He rasped. "But I can't explain yet. Could you guys maybe get the others. But not my sisters."

"Sure… are you sure you want to tell us?" Renji had never seen Ichigo this way. Not even when he was cut down by Byakuya all those months ago. Then he had been defiant; now he was empty, void of any emotion other than what appeared to be grief and rage.

"Yeah." That's all he said. The three of them nodded before leaving him alone. Awaiting the interrogation that was guaranteed.

Elsewhere

"The Headmaster was very generous wasn't he!" Yuzu laughed bouncing on her bed as Karin jumped on the comforter behind her.

"Yeah, wasn't this expensive?" The brunette asked before landing beside her sister and laying down.

"Well he does run a private school for wizards. It'd be surprising if he couldn't afford this place." Rukia explained. Suddenly a slight blush crossed her cheeks as her fingers went straight to the bracelets they all wore. "I just grateful that we didn't have to worry about the language barrier."

"I know right! The Head Capt- I mean your grandfather was super talented! Could you thank him for us?" Orihime stammered, attempting to cover up her close call. Ichigo had yet to tell his siblings about their heritage and his position, she was sure he wouldn't appreciate doing it for him.

Karin sent the older girl a bored glance. "You can probably tell him yourself. Honestly I don't trust him one bit." Rukia and Orihime exchanged concerned glances before returning their attentions to the oblivious twins. "He never met us, never called or even sent a letter, and then pops up out of nowhere claiming that he wants to pay for our schooling in another country without even explaining anything? How genuine could that possibly be?! He's obviously hiding something."

"Karin! Don't say those things about Sofu! He may not have been around but its clear he cares for us. And why would dad advocate for him if he knew he was hiding something?" Yuzu whined.

"Dad can be an idiot sometimes and you know it."

"Karin!"

"I was just saying-"

Suddenly a knock echoed through the room. Orihime sighed in relief as the bickering was halted before she or Rukia had to play damage control; that was before Rukia opened to door to reveal Renji looking very serious.

'This has to have something to do with Ichigo's outburst earlier.' Rukia thought. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." She nodded to affirm that she understood.

"On our way." With that the three of them left, leaving a perplexed Karin and a confused Yuzu in their wakes.

"… What the hell just happened?"

"Karin!"

"WHAT?!"

Back to the Boys Room **(Is anyone dizzy yet?** **)**

It didn't take long for everyone to gather, but no one was particularly excited for this discussion. Especially not Byakuya who appeared to be mildly aggravated while Urahara was exceedingly overjoyed. Ichigo, who had somewhat recovered by this point, sent the nobleman an amused smirk.

"Enjoying your roomie, Byakuya?"

"Just explain yourself, Kurosaki." Byakuya stated, dodging the question.

"Now, now, Byakuya-kun, don't rush the boy." Urahara snickered.

"If you had just told me what occurred at Gringots I wouldn't be."

"I am many things, but I am not a gossip. I'm offended you thought that you could pry it out of me in the first place."

"Will you two just shut up. Kurosaki was going to explain _**himself**_." Toshiro growled.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Yes, I apologize."

Ichigo brushed it away with a shrug. "I should be the one apologizing. I lost control out there."

"What happened, Ichigo?" Orihime asked taking a seat beside him. The next ten minutes were spent recounting the events of the bank. Everything from the goblin to his intimidation of the Prime Minister (which might have made Renji smirk and the Kuchikis and Hitsugaya groan at the boy's lack of civility), but even the humor of the situation couldn't help the somber feeling lingering in the air. "I'm so sorry. That's horrible, especially after all you've told us about her."

"After I found out I wasn't necessarily sad, though it did hit a nerve. I was angry. This 'Voldywart' guy caused her so much pain; alienated her from everything she loved and all for the sake of power. It… It reminded me too much of- "

"Aizen and how he was using me. Right?" Rukia asked watching Ichigo nod.

"I was just so pissed off that I couldn't hold it in, so I took it out on everything." He explained. "Sorry I worried you guys."

"It's no problem. Just don't do that again." Renji chuckled.

"I must agree with Abarai; your lack of control on your reiatsu could have blown our cover." Toshiro sighed.

"Hey! I haven't done something like that in months! No way you can judge me by one meltdown!" Ichigo shouted.

"They can't, but I don't think Yama-jii would be really happy about your exposing us all before we even get to the school. Right?" Urahara's laugh forced a chill down Ichigo's back making him freeze at the idea of having the Head Captain after his head… AGAIN!

"Grrr…FINE, I'll be more careful from now on. Happy?"

"Very!" Was the synchronized reply from all but Orihime who laughed nervously at their antics. That was until her eyes widened in realization.

"Ichigo, what are you planning to tell your sisters?"

Ichigo's posture immediately changed. His rigid figure relaxed a bit as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I, um, I was thinking that maybe it was best to… not tell them?"

"… WHAT?!"

* * *

 **AN1: I know there are two under the same thing but I just had to give the proper credit to Harry Potter Wikia. Most of these quotes were not from the top of my head. I'm smart but I'm not smart enough to come up with these nuggets of genius! Like seriously they analyzed every single wand wood available as well as ever core! Amazing!**

 **AN2: Also, the whole deal with the Elder Wand, that too is from the Wikia but I thought it was a bit too perfect so I made it into more of a theory rather than a truth.**

 **So that's Chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it! Favorite, Follow, and Comment please! It ensures quick updates. I hope to have another chapter up in the next month or so; if y'all have any advice/questions just let me know and I'll address them ASAP.**


	13. Chapter 11: Explanations and New Spirits

***Silence* ... So I realize this is really late and I'm a horrible person- *dodges chair* I'M SO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! If it helps I've been working on this thing for a while. I know this is just a filler chapter, but it is getting me set up for what is to come. AKA I've been doing so much stinking world building that I think my brain is exploding with Bleach and HP fun facts.**

 **My sisters might want to kill me right now for that one... Hehe. So for the second time I APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU MY WONDERFUL, AMAZING, READERS! Please forgive me!**

* * *

Everyone in the room looked about ready to beat some sense into the nervous boy in front of them. It wasn't uncommon for Ichigo to say something absolutely stupid every once in a while; those times were simple, inconsequential. Conversations mostly with little to no weight on their lives or missions. But this… this was much different.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?!" Rukia hissed. Her amethyst colored eyes glared in his direction like an older sister might at their younger sibling, all the while leaning closer so that he had to back away.

"I was thinking it might be best to not tell the girls what's going on." He explained rapidly. "But I swear I have good reasons!"

"Oh really? And what could that possibly be!" She shouted. "There's a lot more at stake here than your secret Ichigo! We're going to a school for people with heightened reiatsu, and if you're anything to judge by we can possibly expect increases in your sisters' reiatsu. It'll be hard enough hiding our secret from the students who have practice with their powers, but your sisters?! They'll be with us almost twenty-four-seven. How do you expect us to hide our mission from them for MONTHS!" Luckily for everyone in the room, Rukia had more control over her reiatsu than most of the people present. Unlike Hitsugaya, who possessed a power similar to her's, she didn't freeze everything around her with simple changes in her emotions; she lost her temper far too often to not have a hold of her own strength.

"How about their safety?"

"What do you mean?" Uryu questioned.

"Isn't that obvious? If I tell them about my powers, I'll have to explain that Dad is also a Soul Reaper and not just that but a former captain. Karin is too smart to not be curious about how we got accepted to this school. If I don't tell her she'll go looking for answers on her own, and if I do tell them I'd have to worry about trouble finding them constantly. If they don't know they won't be in danger. That's enough for me." Crossing his arms as a sign that he had decided a universal sigh was heard throughout the room, especially from the higher-ranking individuals.

"Stop being so high and mighty, Ichigo! If they know they'll be safer! They'll know what to avoid; they'll be able to help us; and you can properly protect them if you have to! How can you possibly think tha-" Renji was cut off by one of Ichigo's famous death glares. The same glare he himself had been privy to before falling to the carrot top teen's blade.

"Have you met Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. From the corner of his eye he saw Toshiro flinch a little and blush. No one was aware that the ice captain had met his other sister before this, and his interest in the younger Kurosaki was speculation for all but Ichigo who knew it for a fact. "She isn't exactly the best at keeping secrets. If she slips up even once they'll be in multiple worlds of trouble. Literally. Apparently, there are people in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, AND the World of the Living who want to kill me now. Fun, huh?"

Renji flinched a bit. He understood what it was like to want to protect someone more than anything; more than you cared even for your own life. He knew Ichigo had more to lose than he did and how he struggled holding back the enemies he already had. Adding new names to the list would be difficult to prevent in any situation, but holding all the cards at once was better than giving them to an amateur, right? "Fine, but if we're busted I blame you."

Ichigo's scowl was quickly replaced with a confident smirk. "Go ahead, I'd be more than happy to show you how I got the position of Captain. Again." A moment of silence passed before laughter echoed through the room and the tension eased. As everything died down Byakuya, who simply chuckled at his subordinate's behavior, cleared his throat catching all of their attentions.

"Now that that is out of the way, I recommend that we spend the rest of this week preparing for school. I expect all of you to study your materials diligently and do the Thirteen Court Guard Squads proud." He stated.

"You know you're not really our teacher, right Byakuya?"

"In reality I am not, but to the rest of the world I am just that. Therefore, I recommend that you begin studying." With that the Kuchiki head left the room with Urahara on his tail.

Ichigo scoffed and collapsed on his bed. "Buzz kill- OW! Hey, that hurt midget!" Rukia placed her foot back on the ground with an evil smirk plastered to her lips as he clutched his shin.

"Nii-sama is right and you know it. We have to blend in, and if we don't at least look like we can perform simple spells the rest of our backstory will seem even more unlikely. I'll set up a kido barrier tonight so that no one will notice that we're using the wands. Captain Hitsugaya can probably take care of your room as well."

"If that's all you have to say then why'd you have to try and break my leg!"

"You deserved it! Come on Orihime, the girls are probably freaking out right about now." And with that the younger Kuchiki and a nervous Orihime disappeared into the hallway.

"Why can't I make the barrier for once?!" Renji growled.

"Because there are too many people around for you to blow up the building safely." Toshiro scoffed making everyone in the room laugh except for the red head whose face was the color of his hair. "I'll put up the barrier. We can begin studying tomorrow." He too left the room before the sounds of chanting could be heard.

"I'm not that bad!" The red head mumbled, stumbling to the bed closest to the window.

"I hate to say it Abarai, but yes… yes you are."

"Oh, shut up Quincy-boy!"

It wasn't long after that the room was dark and Ichigo allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber.

After what felt like seconds Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in an all too familiar place. All around him were buildings, fully intact but turned on their sides with the sky clear and blue overhead. No birds sang, a cool wind blew across his skin; if he hadn't known better he could have called it serene. But being the creator of this inverted world, he knew it was too good to be true. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. On instinct the teen turned just in time to find a white blade gliding through the empty space that his head had once occupied.

The white figure whizzed a little farther down the runway of windows until he stopped dead in his tracks.

" _ **King! How nice of you to pay little ol' me a visit! Ready to die yet!"**_ That voice nearly set Ichigo into fight mode all on its own. Not even the sword he had just escaped had the same effect. His hollow side was . They appeared to be sharp enough to rip through flesh with the barest of touches. Glinting in the light reflecting off the windows before a sickening grin spread across the hollow's eerily pale face.

From what he remembered from Orihime's and Uryu's descriptions this was exactly how he looked when he'd defeated Ulquiora. This was him.

But at the same time… it wasn't.

But he couldn't think about that. In a last-ditch effort, he reminded himself that he was on a mission, burying his clenching guilt and anger under his increasing annoyance. "Where are they." That was all Ichigo could bring himself to say. A faux pained look crossed the Hollow's face as his began spinning his zanpakuto by its wrappings.

" _ **Oh woe is me! King didn't even say hello! You've lost your manners!"**_ The reverse Zangetsu began a deadly B-line in Ichigo's direction forcing him to block quickly, making its path to divert to the right. Before the black and yellow eyed being could respond Ichigo was crouched before him with his blade to Ogichi's throat.

"I'll ask one more time. Where are they."

' **Here, Ichigo.'** The owner of this new voice was clear enough. Sending a sideways glance behind him, Ichigo found the dark cloaked zanpakuto spirit hovering as always. What was out of place was the figure beside him.

The two were a perfect match. She (or so Ichigo assumed) was nothing more than wisps of smoke. Her skin shown a luminescent white as her long, pitch colored hair swirled and leapt in plumes around her head. Her dress was that of what he assumed to be a Victorian style of the same color with plumes of smoke hovering where the fabric met the glass at her feet and in her hand sat a single glass cage lantern with a single flame burning brightly in its confines.

Everything about her screamed woe, from her dress to her ashen eyes. Yet, something about her… was warm. It could have been the light of the flame she tended gently, but it was more than physical warmth. This woman was the epitome of tragedy and at the same time brought him peace and calm with her very presence.

"Hello, dear Ichigo." Her voice was soft. A whispering hum that carried lightly to where he stood. "Zangetsu has told me much about you."

"Are you-"

"I am. I am the spirit of the wand you now possess. Long I have waited for one such as yourself to find themselves on my path. One who understands themself and yet remains oblivious to their very soul. A wanting heart." She explained stepping closer to him with each word. Not a sound could be heard. Ichigo even found himself wondering if she floated like Zangetsu as she moved soundlessly.

"If that's the case-"

"Yes, I know all there is to know about you Ichigo. There is nothing your mind can hide from me, just as there is nothing you can hide from Zangetsu or Ogichi."

"Could you stop doing that!" Ichigo growled letting his sword drop to his side before facepalming. "Seriously, I know you're in my head but do you really have to-"

"Read your thoughts?" The woman's head tilted like that of a confused puppy. "It is not my choice. I am your other half just as-"

"That! Stop THAT!" He groaned.

" _ **Looks like the Gloom Queen's hit a nerve!"**_ Ogichi's voice rang out suddenly. He was getting bored. A bored hollow was not something Ichigo wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Shut up Ogichi!" Ichigo turned to see Ogichi sitting rather pathetically on the floor with his blade behind his shoulders, eyes lidded with what looked like drowsiness. A new light growing in his eyes.

" _ **Well, if you decide to clean out the trash; let me know. I've been lookin' for some action lately."**_ And with that the bleached hollow being faded away.

"Of course you have." Ichigo's attention turned once again to the girl in front of him. "What's your name?"

Again, the spirit looked confused before lowering her eyes and shaking her head definitely. "The spirits of wands possess no names. We wait for years, sometimes even centuries, before choosing a worthy master. However, even then most wizards can not sense the spirit of their wand. Our existence is one of anonymity." She cooed.

"Well, too bad. I have too many freaking voices in my head to NOT call you by name. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I'll go nuts." He groaned. _'This chick is freaking morbid. Zangetsu was annoyed as hell when I couldn't hear his name. Ogichi didn't want to be 'Hollow Me' anymore. Are all wands like this.'_ He sighed directing his eyes to the bright blue sky. _'What to name her… …Gah! Why is this so freaking hard!'_ Then it hit him.

"What do you want your name to be?"

The girl was silent for a moment. He knew for a fact that she had heard him, even if not vocally she definitely knew what he was thinking (which was still annoying). Slowly her ash colored eyes connected with his honey brown. Suddenly, like a crashing wave, he felt a strange sensation wash over him: the feeling of a chilling breeze and the comfort of an embrace, the sorrow of defeat accompanied by the hope and pride of victory. His heart had basically stopped, his mind numbed to everything else except the turmoil. If Ogichi had attacked him at that moment… Ichigo would have been too distracted to stop him.

He felt power. The kind that differed from Zangetsu's; his burning energy that trembled in his veins, threatening to break free at any moment. Different from Ogichi's destructive, blood thirsty rage. This was a calming power; melancholy, nostalgic, hopeful. A void with so much potential it was almost limitless.

A shining night.

"Kaguya." The voice wasn't his own. It was that of the spirit in front of him. "I shall be Kaguya from here forward. Kaguya; the companion and loyal servant to Ichigo Kurosaki, head of the Kuro Clan." Her form stooped lower into a natural bow.

It took a moment, but after he had completely processed her proclamation as smirk crossed his face. "I'd prefer the term 'partners' but that isn't important right now. I'm not exactly the best at studying and I gotta learn an entire three years of this magic stuff in a couple of days. Got any tricks you can show me?"

"Yes. I knew that would be your objective in coming here. However there is very little I can do to help you. The most I can accomplish is to help you retain what you learn. Your… what do your people call it- 'reiatsu'- is strong enough to handle even the most difficult of spells. You must simply learn to restrain it." She explained as monotone as usual.

"So, in other words: I'm on my own?" Ichigo asked. Kaguya nodded solemnly making him sigh in defeat. "Could anything ever be easy?!"

"I'm afraid not, but for now this is all we have time to discuss. Your friends are becoming concerned; it is morning and you are still present here." Ichigo visibly paled at this as visions of a pissed Uryu, Rukia, and Toshiro came to mind.

"Damn it!" He growled sending Kaguya one last glance. "We'll finish this later."

A small smirk was the last thing he saw before fading out of his inner world. "Certainly, dear Ichigo."

 **In reality**

Slowly Ichigo began to regain his physical senses signifying he was returning to the real world. Another thing that clued him in: The feeling of an incoming attack.

Before he could even comprehend what he was doing Ichigo had rolled off his bed, narrowly missing the wall before hearing a heavy weight land on his bed where he had been just seconds before. "The hell was that for?!" His eyebrow was twitching and his blood boiled. He wanted nothing more than to smack some sense into whoever thought it was a good idea to attack him.

"It is common knowledge at this point that your father is Isshin Shiba, the former captain of the Tenth Division and my predecessor." Ichigo turned to Toshiro who was hopping off the bed with his head bowed and hands in his pockets. Upon landing the youngest captain sent him a glance that was filled near to the brim with annoyance making him look even more like a child than he did before. "It is safe to assume that his "wake up calls" would be capable of rousing you."

"Was that really necessary, Hitsugaya?" Renji asked clearly astonished by Toshiro's sudden violence.

"Anything less than a genuine attack would have been insufficient. Can we move on now?" Toshiro sighed.

Ichigo sighed and climbed to his feet. "Yeah, yeah." 'This is gonna be a rough week.'

* * *

 **Again, this was a filler chapter. BUT, the stuff I've been working on for the rest of the story is pretty cool in my opinion. If y'all have an recommendations please let me know in the comments. More comments= quicker posts! Love you, Minna! 'Till next time! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 12: One Week Later

**And I'm back! Here's another chapter everyone! Things are finally picking up a bit.**

* * *

It was later that week when a boy with raven hair and green eyes stumbled down the stairs into the Leaky Cauldron's common area. He was hauling a trunk that was about his size and in his free hand was a bird cage housing a snowy owl. The pub was more lively today than normal. After all it was the day that all Hogwarts students would be returning to school, it was a popular place to catch breakfast after last minute shopping. But the noise today was caused by a single group of seven red headed individuals.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy."

"He's a cat Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature."

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!"

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush."

Harry's attention was drawn toward the squabbling voices. He knew them well enough to know that they belonged to none other than his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They continued to bicker as he approached them but no sooner than he approached them did they raise their eyes with vibrant smiles.

"Harry!"

Harry flashed them a nervous smile of his own as Hermione made room for him to join them. "Hey, it's been a while hasn't it."

"No kiddin', mate. You'll never believe it! We got to go to Egypt over the summer!" Ron exclaimed. "We got to see the pyramids and everything!"

"What was it like?"

"Bloody brilliant! We got to see all sorts of things; mummies, death masks, tombs, you name i-"

 **BOOM!**

The explosion shook the entire building with the sound alone. Crookshanks and Scabbers went sprinting across the room as the walls shook in their foundations, witches and wizards tried their bests to keep ahold of their drinks and plates to no avail, and to say that the bar was struggling to keep glasses on the shelves wasn't half of the issue. Hermione clutched onto the table for dear life. Ron stared around him with wide eyes. "Bloody hell! What's goin' on?!"

And Harry… he just sat and tried to ride out the catastrophe with a mostly straight face.

It didn't take long for the quaking to stop but when it did the Leaky Cauldron looked worse for wear.

"What in the world… What was that?" Hermione gasped.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know, but I've been here a week and I think that happens at least once a day."

"Once a day! How is this place still standing?!"

"Are you all alright?" The Golden Trio turned to Mrs. Weasley as she briskly approached the table. "Anyone hurt?"

"We're fine, Mum. When'd ya get back?" Ron groaned as his father, sister, and brothers approached, all laden in purchases.

"Just now. Your mother almost lost her mind worrying that you'd been injured in the quakes." Mr. Weasley laughed. "Couldn't even catch up with her on a broom I tell y-"

"RENJI! What the hell?! I leave for three seconds and you try to freakin blow the place up!"

The new voice broke through all the chatter in the pub with ease from the direction of the bar, and all heads turned to see what the chaos was about.

A pair of boys were sprinting through the room away from a pair of breakfast platters left half eaten, clearly annoyed. The one who had spoken was rather taller than the other with orange hair that rivaled that of the group already present. He appeared to be on the strong side, gruff and not exactly friendly at a simple glance; but something about his eyes said otherwise in Harry's opinion. The shorter of the two was a boy who couldn't have been more than a first year. His hair practically defied gravity and was pure white. 'That can't be natural.' He thought, but he couldn't figure out about who he was talking about.

"Between you and Abarai I swear you could destroy London all on your own."

"Eh. You're not wrong about that. At least I can use Kido though."

The younger of the two sent the other an icy glare. "That's not helping your case at all."

"Whatever!"

The boys then disappeared through the stairwell into the inn portion of the building leaving the patrons to gawk at their utter obliviousness to their presence.

"That was odd. What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked, eyes trained on where they'd just left from.

Ron just shrugged before picking up a menu. "Don't know, don't care. What have they got today…"

Hermione and Harry's gazes met for a moment. Both were communicating the same message: "Something's going on. We'll figure out what later".

 **Elsewhere**

The door to the boys' room was flung open carelessly to expose a frustrated Ichigo and an angry Toshiro (though the latter was not nearly as frightening as the first simply because of his baby face). Inside the walls were charred along with the beds and desk that Renji was currently sitting at. He was covered head to toe in soot and ash.

"Hey," Renji laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "How was breakfast?"

"What. The. Hell. Happened?!" Ichigo growled.

"You see I was bored of all this first-year stuff and thought that maybe something a little more advanced would be a nice change of pace." The red head explained. "So, I tried casting _Lumos_ , and well…"

"You blew yourself up as well as the rest of the room," Toshiro sighed.

A pout plastered itself to Renji's face making him look like a kicked puppy. "When you put it that way I sound moronic."

"That's because you tend to act that way!" Running a hand through his hair to calm himself down from his sudden outburst he reached for his wand. With a flick of his wrist the room began putting itself back together. "How many times do the rest of us have to tell you to stick to first year spells?! Tom would probably appreciate his inn being intact when we leave."

"And I don't want to get stuck paying for all the things YOU broke!" Ichigo hissed pulling Renji up from his seat by his collar.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry, geeze. Didn't think it'd be that big an issue." With that Ichigo sighed and reluctantly let him fall back into his seat.

"Well, now that we're here we should probably start getting ready to leave."

Ichigo turned to Toshiro who was now making his way to his bed closest to the window. "Leave where?"

Toshiro didn't have the energy to fight him on this. They all were tired from days without rest so forgetfulness was expected. "Its September first. We only have a couple hours before the train leaves."

It took him a second but the moment everything clicked together in Ichigo's head another groan could be heard as he plopped down on his own bed. "Damn it…"

Time skip

The time passed all too quickly for the group of foreigners, and all too soon did they find themselves confused in front of King's Cross Station.

"This is where they send their kids off to wizarding school? Isn't it a bit conspicuous?" Renji stated.

"Yes, and no. You forget we are dealing with a race that has been around for centuries. They have most likely discovered the depressing truth that humans are oblivious creatures. If you don't give them reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary, they won't look for it. Therefore, they can hide in plain sight. Ingenious but a rather dated tactic." Byakuya explained to his Lieutenant.

"I guess that makes sense."

Unlike the rest Ichigo was simply staring at the sign above the entrance.

'My mom was here. She walked the same path I am now.'

"Yes," Kaguya's voice echoed through his head. "But don't be afraid, Ichigo, you're not alone. Now go. You won't discover your forgotten past standing on the sidewalk."

Ichigo scoffed a little before muttering under his breath. "You're right."

"Who're you talking to?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed for the first time that Karin and Yuzu were standing beside him with Toshiro not too far behind. Awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck and looked back toward the sign.

"No one. Let's go, we're gonna miss the train."

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Karin shouted, running after him as he walked away still ignoring her comments.

"I think that's our cue to follow." Toshiro said.

"Yup! You learn fast Toshiro." Yuzu laughed grabbing his arm and pulling him along behind her.

"I get that a lot."

No one knew where they were going. Not even Urahara who claimed to have interviewed every wizard in the pub every night of their stay so as not to hit this snag. The whole train station was filled with people. Men and women rushing too work, children with their parents fussing over how they were bored of waiting, and worst of all noisy clerks managing ticket booths. Ichigo had enough noise in his head and the extra sound wasn't helping. 'Let's find our platform and get the heck out of here.'

' _ **I feel a strange presence up ahead, Ichigo. Follow it.'**_

He really didn't hesitate when he heard Zangetsu's words. Of all the people he'd listen too, his zanpakuto was at the top of the list. Then Kaguya. And Ogichi… he wasn't even on the list. He pushed through the crowd until it thinned out. When it did he looked for the pillars Tom had told him about with the platform numbers. 'Eight… nine… ten?' "Hey, Orihime!"

"Yeah?" She asked just stumbling out of the crowd herself with Rukia.

"What was our platform number again?" A puzzled look replaced her curious one before she reached back into her pocket and pulled out her letter. "Platform 9 ¾ , why?"

"'cause all I see is nine and ten." He explained. Now it was the girls' turns to be confused. Rukia and Orihime looked around the platform for any sign of where they were supposed to be.

"You're right. Do you think that they could be using a cloaking spell?" Rukia asked walking up beside him.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be smart to do anything about it now. There are too many people here. For all we know this 'platform' looks like a Senkaimon. If that suddenly showed up here there'd be issues." Uryu explained as he made his way to them; Urahara, Byakuya and Renji hot on his heels. "The real issue is how to locate the gate without seeing it… And I believe I have the answer. Karin?"

She started before turning to him. "Hell no!"

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I said HELL. NO! I am NOT doing that again. It hurts, makes me dizzy, and worst of all… I can't control it yet! Do you WANT me to be scarred for life!"

"I don't think you understand how angry your Grandfather will be if we miss this train, Karin. He's not a forgiving man. Especially not to his own blood." Toshiro sighed.

Groaning the dark-haired Kurosaki hung her head. "GAH…Okay! I get it. Give me a second." Hesitantly she lifted her hands to her chest making a triangular hand sign, eyes closed as if in thought. "Meikaina kokei!" Her reiatsu fluctuated slightly before settling into a more elevated state than before. Slowly she opened her eyes, as if waking up from a deep sleep, revealing glowing blue irises in place of what used to be her dark grey orbs. "I am NEVER getting used to that. Do ya'll not understand what I mean when I say I get REALLY dizzy doing that!" She shouted trying her best to maintain the hand sign. Clearly, she wasn't handling herself well. Her figure was shaking slightly and she looked paler than before. **Ans 1**

"I'll buy you something on the train. Okay? Just tell us what you see and then we'll get going." Ichigo stated, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

With a single nod she scanned her surroundings rapidly. Her shining blue eyes traced every detail of her surrounding, from the people to the individual bricks in the wall. Suddenly she stopped. "There."

"Where?" Orihime asked calmly looking in the direction the younger girl was.

"The third pillar between 9 and 10. I couldn't miss it if I tried: it looks like… I don't know, a portal of some kind. The whole thing is one, but there aren't any doors and it looks pretty solid. Now I did my job, can we get moving now!"

"Do you know how we pass through it?" Byakuya seemed much more patient with her than most of those present had expected. After all, he wasn't the kind of man who dealt with beginners well in any regard.

"I DON'T KNOW! How about you all just run right at it! Maybe that will get it through you thick skulls: I HATE THIS SPELL AND IF YOU ASK ME AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU!" Before anyone could even respond she'd dropped her arms to her sides. The glow faded from her eyes, returning to their black grey hue as her lids fell to cover them in drowsiness. Luckily Ichigo was still right behind her waiting for her imminent collapse.

"You okay?" He asked.

"… … I hate you guys…" She muttered rubbing her eyes.

He smirked. "You're fine. Hey, Toshiro, why don't you give Karin a hand." The youngest captain nodded before looping her arm around his shoulders. Ichigo sent him a glare that said almost too much about what would happen to him if something were to happen to his sister. "Let's go. We've got ten minutes before the train leaves."

Uryu nodded. "I think we should give Karin's idea a try."

"What… running into the wall! I knew you were crazy but I didn't think you were insane, Ishida!" Renji exclaimed.

"Think about it. If you put a semi-solid, magical gateway in a crowded public place you would want there to be a key action to pass through. Touch alone isn't good enough as someone could simply lean on the portal and find themselves passing through it. A specific spell isn't possible either, too many people would see. The only real option would be momentum and physical contact."

"… So you want us to run at a wall and hope that we go through the portal?"

"Seems that is the case." Uryu held the cart and positioned himself to run at the wall, T-boning it from the side. "But, since its my idea I'll be the one to test it."

"Fine by me." Ichigo shrugged. "Just don't draw too much attention to yourself. I don't want to explain to the police why you decided to attack a wall."

"Very funny. Now shut up and watch." With that Uryu prepared himself. Moments passed before he began sprinting toward the aforementioned pillar. It took everything Ichigo had to not laugh at how stupid his friend and comrade looked at that moment, but all at once that feeling was gone. Replaced with a feeling of disbelief.

The second Uryu's cart came in contact with the bricks it passed through its solid structure. And in the blink of an eye Uryu was gone. Almost like a dream.

"IT WORKED!? Can't these people come up with something anymore obvious! Seriously it took Quincy boy two seconds to figure it out." Renji shouted. People all around them began to stare as the red head raged and Rukia fought to keep his outburst in check.

"ABARAI!" Byakuya's command was all it took to get the red head to shut up and freeze instantly.

Ichigo sighed until he heard a chorus of giggles coming from beside him; Orihime and Yuzu were laughing quietly at Renji. Yuzu more so as she didn't understand the full gravity of the situation. 'Let's hope it stays this way.' "Come on guys. We're gonna be late, and I ain't waitin for you guys this time." The noise was almost overwhelming.

He tried his best to mimic Uryu; positioning his cart with trunk and owls so that he could hit the wall dead on. "Here goes nothing." And with that he set off at a dead sprint. Moments before they collided his eyes shut instinctively and he had to consciously fight every muscle in his entire body to not act on his self-preservation instinct. The moment the wall met his skin though was strange. He felt a slight resistance before it gave way allowing him to fall through the portal and nearly topple over his cart as he came out the other side.

"Dammit!" He groaned pulling as hard as he could to stop before he hit any of the other civilians on the platform. Slowly his speed began to slow to a stop and he got to take in his surroundings for the first time. Around him was a thick cloud of smoke that obscured most of the platform. Faintly he could make out families laughing and saying their goodbyes as the children prepared to head off to a year of what Ichigo thought to be one of the most bizarre educations the world could offer. And lastly in front of him, peeking out from the mist was the massive form of their goal; the Hogwarts express.

* * *

 **Ans 1: Meikaina Kokei (Clear sight). It's a spell of my own creation and I guess your first hint as to what I've been doing these past few months. Its quite a bit of world building so I hope that when everything is updated fully y'all will enjoy it. If y'all have any advice or things you want to see in the story please don't be afraid to comment. I really appreciate any input I can get. Thanks, Minna!**


End file.
